El tiempo perdido
by Symbellmines
Summary: Año 1920. Dos hombres ingleses buscan convertirse en detectives en tanto una extraña relación comienza a surgir entre ellos de lo que en un principio era una simple amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Año 1920. Esa vez las ruidosas calles de Inglaterra eran silenciosas, sólo existía el rumor de la música de las casas de burlesque y el de las imprentas trabajando para los periódicos matutinos. En una de esas calles la imprenta era considerablemente ruidosa, pero aun así un joven dormía: él vivía en un edificio clásico de tres plantas separado en diversas habitaciones individuales – antiguamente aquel lugar era un bonito palacio pero cuando su dueño murió su heredera más cercana había decidido hacerlo una hostería para residentes permanentes. En aquel edificio, el joven que dormía sudaba incómodo y se agitaba entre las sábanas, entonces, cuando su rostro alcanzó la luz de la luna reflejada a través de la ventana sus facciones pudieron apreciarse con mayor detalle. En primer lugar, destacaba el nerviosismo, su ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados, en segundo, que su rostro era más bien femenino, tenía un agradable color de piel que hacía juego con su cabello de tres o cuatro ondas de color castaño claro como las avellanas tostadas.

Cuando la luna fue ocultada por unas traviesas nubes el gesto del joven se tornó aún más dramático, sus dientes rechinaron y él se sentó de golpe sobre la cama. Estaba abrumado por una pesadilla. En aquella posición se veía que llevaba un pijama de dos piezas a rayas celestes y blancas, muy juvenil para su época en especial porque se veía en sus botones que éste había sido abrochado con rapidez y sin cuidado lo que denotaba la personalidad un tanto despreocupada de quien lo usaba, aunque en ese momento se veía considerablemente asustado, tanto así que miró de un lado a otro como buscando a quien le había enviado esa pesadilla y en otro movimiento brusco tomó entre sus manos un arma.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Aparece y te mato! ¡Te mataré, tengo el arma cargada!

Y al instante cargó el arma, no obstante, como comprendió que no tenía sentido hablarle a la nada en especial porque de haber alguien éste jamás saldría, optó por calzarse unas pantuflas y una bata, ambas con el mismo diseño del pijama de dos piezas. Se ató la prenda más grande con nerviosismo pues sus manos temblaban, se sentó para ver si le entraba el sueño en un intento por no desesperar, pero al comprender que el miedo le superaba salió corriendo de su habitación y del edificio. Poco le importaba que alguien le viera ya que a esas horas sólo se encontraría a las trabajadoras mujeres de la noche las que no le interesaban para nada.

En ese estado de nerviosismo puro corrió velozmente hacia un edificio un poco más moderno que el suyo, pero igual de desaliñado. Incluso podía decirse que era más desaliñado que aquel en el que él vivía pues carecía de un toque arquitectónico o una belleza clásica, sólo era un edificio. Entró en él, dio con el vestíbulo y subió por las escaleras de madera hasta el cuarto piso, luego avanzó mirando de lado a lado hasta dar con la última puerta del pasillo, ésta tenía el número inscrito con unas placas metálicas y el nueve que estaba suelto simulaba ser un seis. Esa puerta no tenía la llave puesta, sino que estaba libre para que cualquiera entrara, así lo hizo él, pero lejos de ser educado levantó la voz para despertar a quien se encontraba en esa casa.

La casa, que consistía en cuatro habitaciones, resguardaba el baño, un dormitorio, una cocina muy pequeña y una oficina amplia pero apenas con un escritorio que hacía de mesa, un teléfono y un sofá, ese era el hogar de su compañero de trabajo, al menos en uno de ellos. Pertenecía a un detective cinco años mayor que el chico y se llamaba Andrew Aldridge, aunque no era tan buen detective como sí buen charlatán. Tenía tan mala fama entre los detectives que una vez lo había contratado el mismo asesino sólo para crearse una coartada y cualquiera de los buenos investigadores habría notado lo sospechoso de ello, no él ni su ayudante, el joven de aspecto nervioso llamado Frederick Williams.

-¡Andrew! ¡Andrew! ¡He tenido que venir de emergencia! ¡Se metió un vago en mi casa y no puedo dormir ahora! – gritó el chico de cabello ondulado.

El detective llamado Andrew vestía un pijama parecido al de su compañero, pero era de un color negro que acentuaba su cabello rubio y su aspecto serio. Estaba bien abrochado y no había en él ninguna arruga, sólo el del ceño fruncido de su dueño que se negaba a despertar, pero que ante la insistencia del joven se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y ponerse unas gafas para poder caminar a su alrededor con tal oscuridad. Para no caer tomó una vieja lámpara de aceite y se asomó a la sala principal que hacía a la vez de oficina, allí vio al joven temblando con el arma entre sus manos pero lejos de preocuparse le soltó una carcajada pues la apariencia de Frederick le causaba un poco de gracia.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde, o más bien, tan temprano, en mi oficina? Además estás temblando.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡¿No me ves?! ¡Tiemblo, tiemblo! ¡Un lunático se metió a mi dormitorio con una luz misteriosa y sólo veía la luz y una voz tétrica! ¡¿No habrás sido tú?! Ahora que te veo con esa lámpara te ves idéntico.

-Impresionante deducción, pero si mis cálculos no me fallan, y considerando tu aspecto desarreglado, creo que corriste y yo no habría tenido tiempo para asustarte, volver a mi casa y acostarme como si nada. Y ya que el misterio se ha resuelto considero pertinente que vayas a tu hogar a descansar.

-¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo voy a poder?! ¡Hay un loco en casa! – gritó mientras se sonrojaba bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite - ¡Voy a dormir aquí! Eso es… voy a dormir contigo porque… porque ese lunático podría venir a verte, seguro sabe que no le pones seguro a la entrada… ¡Y si eso pasa le disparo entre los ojos!

Al ver el detective que su compañero le apuntaba con el arma levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, bostezó intentando disimular su cansancio y con su mano izquierda tomó la de su compañero para hacerlo bajar el arma. Una vez realizadas todas esas acciones apagó la luz y regresó a su cama, entonces Frederick lo siguió aún temblando y se recostó a su lado. La idea de dormir junto a alguien era, para alguien tan joven como él, algo nuevo y a la vez perturbador por lo que recostado al lado de su compañero los nervios incrementaron, ya no por la pesadilla sino que por la sensación de tener a otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Su rostro también estaba más rosáceo pues se avergonzaba de estar con Andrew en esas condiciones, aunque tampoco era algo tan extraño. Lo conocía hace tanto tiempo que ya eran muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, era lógico que alguna vez compartieran la cama que de todas formas era bastante grande para dos personas.

-Esta cama es seguro herencia de tus padres…- susurró.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió el detective mientras lo miraba aún con el arma entre las manos.

-Porque quieren que te cases con esa prometida fea que tienes así que te regalaron la cama matrimonial. Y es grande para que no debas tocarla.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas? Baja el arma y duérmete… Además tu teoría es incorrecta. Cualquiera habría dicho que me la regalaron mis padres por los barrotes viejos y oxidados… pero si ves con atención, notarás la marca del señor Hershey, es decir, la conseguí en una tienda de antigüedades. Olvida a mi prometida…-

-¡Es que…!

Su grito fue interrumpido por el sonido de su arma disparándose. Entre tanto movimiento de las manos temblorosas del joven el disparador se había soltado haciendo que una bala chocara contra los barrotes traseros de la cama. Asustado, Andrew entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa y le arrebató el arma para lanzarla lejos por lo que con aquella mirada seria, sorprendida y a la vez enfadada el ayudante decidió quedarse en silencio, no obstante, no pudo dejar de observar los claros ojos de Andrew. Mientras que sus ojos eran muy oscuros, los de su compañero eran claros como los del agua de un lago en primavera, y aún más. No podía evitar amar esos ojos tan hermosos y esa mirada tan seria. Muchos pensaban de Andrew que era un detective charlatán y mentiroso, pero Frederick sabía lo falso de esos argumentos pues veía la sinceridad en la mirada del hombre que en el fondo jamás dejaba de emanar seriedad.

-Andrew…- Insistió él, musitando como si quisiera confesar un crimen – Es que… ¡Es que tu prometida es espantosa!

-Vaya… eres un niño muy terco…- le sonrió en una mezcla de amabilidad y calidez, posteriormente acercó el dorso de su mano a la mejilla del joven de una manera que jamás podría hacer de día – Duerme, mi prometida no tiene que ver en nada… deja de preocuparte por tu hermano mayor.

Claramente Andrew percibía el cuerpo tembloroso en el joven de ojos oscuros, pero no sabía que él era la gran causa de tantos estremecimientos por lo que abrazó a Frederick sutilmente para que perdiera el miedo a la consabida pesadilla y al frío que, pensó, podría sentir. En ese momento el chico sonrió en un gesto de resignación, apoyó ambas manos en su almohada y cerró los ojos para no admirar ni abrazar al hombre. No había remedio, a pesar de que consideraba a su compañero un gran detective, sabía que él jamás podría reconocer la verdad en el interior de las personas.

_Finales del verano de 1920_

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que el hombre había abrazado al chico para dormir, cada uno despertó por su lado. Primero fue Andrew quien despertó ya que los ronquidos de su compañero por la mañana le resultaban incómodos y sobretodo porque él había dormido ocho horas apropiadamente, no como Frederick que por la cercanía de Andrew había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño. El detective no parecía interesado al respecto por lo que se limitó a cerrarle la nariz con la punta de los dedos para que respirara por la boca y cuando los ronquidos terminaron fue a bañarse. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

Tras bañarse y vestirse con ropas apropiadas para pasar el día en casa – un sweater era su prenda favorita para esos días – pasó a la cocina a moler unos granos de café para él y a preparar el té para su amigo que no soportaba los sabores amargos como sí las cosas dulces. Dieron las nueve de la mañana, desayunó solo pues su compañero seguía durmiendo y se dedicó a leer una de las novelas amontonadas en su escritorio hasta que los ronquidos de Frederick se acrecentaron nuevamente y decidió ir a despertarlo para poder continuar su lectura con tranquilidad.

-Hice el té, despierta…- dijo el detective frente a la cama mientras comprobaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo – Qué tarde es. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué día es hoy?

-¡Lunes! – gritó su amigo, otra vez saltando bruscamente de la cama - ¡¿Por qué no me despiertas?! ¡¿No sabes que soy una persona muy ocupada?!

-Lunes…- se acomodó los lentes y se quedó pensativo – Claro, en las mañanas estudias… pero debido a que estabas tan concentrado en dormir no me pareció apropiado despertarte, especialmente porque luces como una señorita cuando duermes…- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Concentrado en dormir? ¡Ahogado! ¡Anoche te dormiste y parecías casi un muerto! ¡Tenía todo tu peso encima de mi pequeño cuerpo y me estaba ahogando! Tardé un par de horas en apartarte para poder dormir. A ti te parecía asustado, pero claro que no lo estaba. Qué tontería es esa, Frederick Williams es pequeño pero sabe defenderse.

-Ah… me parecía que en el último caso yo tuve que protegerte o de lo contrario tu rostro habría sido golpeado. Ve a beber el té y si puedes a tu regreso tráeme el periódico, no es posible que un detective esté de ocioso todo el día…-

Frederick parecía determinado en responder la ofensa de su compañero, pero debido a que él había mentido respecto a la causa de su insomnio se quedó sentado en la cama conforme sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Durante la noche había estado fantaseando tonterías con su amigo y así las horas transcurrieron hasta que se durmió soñando que él era una mujer vestida de blanco como la prometida de su amigo, eso era algo imposible de justificar por lo que simplemente se levantó de la cama y miró sus prendas frente a un espejo, luego dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. En esas condiciones, si hubieran sido las siete de la mañana, habría fingido que compraba el periódico pues no era muy extraño que adultos en bata fueran a comprarlo, pero con tanta luz ya no resultaba una opción factible. Pensando en qué hacer se dio cuenta que un reloj de mesa anunciaba las diez de la mañana y que las clases empezaban a las ocho y terminaban a las dos de la tarde aquel día. Llevaba dos horas de retraso y la ropa de Andrew era bastante grande para él por lo que ir vestido con sus prendas y sus zapatos lo habrían hecho ver como un pelmazo. Decidió irse corriendo a su casa.

-¡Me voy! – anunció de pronto y salió raudo de la casa.

El detective para el que trabajaba se quedó mirándolo conforme se marchaba y para seguir su recorrido con la mirada se dirigió a la ventana a verlo. En realidad se veía ridículo mientras corría en pijama y pantuflas por lo que el hombre soltó una carcajada al imaginarlo haciendo el recorrido inverso la noche anterior. Cuando lo perdió de vista sonrió para sí mismo, levemente, y regresó a su oficina para continuar la lectura y beberse el té que por ese instante ya estaba frío y sin su agradable sabor. Él se quedó pensando en lo extraño que era su amigo y en lo mucho que lo divertía en sus días de ocio que por entonces eran muy seguidos. Si Frederick viviera en su casa y no trabajara tanto se divertirían los dos haciendo nada y resolviendo los misterios que se les presentaran.

Aunque Andrew Aldridge se hacía llamar detective, en realidad tenía otra profesión pues había estudiado en la universidad varios años atrás, cuando él tenía la edad del joven Frederick. Había hecho una carrera en antropología, pero debido a que casi nunca poseía bienes o dinero, le era imposible realizar viajes a otros continentes como el África o Asia para realizar investigaciones. A los veinticinco años, y a un año de cumplir veintiséis, ya no entendía el por qué de haber tomado esa decisión. Ya no podía recordarlo, pero muy pocas veces se lo preguntaba pues por entonces su mayor pasión era resolver misterios policíacos. Si bien muchas personas le consideraban un muy mal detective, ya había resuelto un par de ellos lo que era un logro para quien carecía de estudios al respecto y sólo leía libros de enigmas.

Mientras Andrew pensaba relajadamente en su casa, Frederick se encontró a sí mismo corriendo por las calles como un bobo ante las miradas de los transeúntes de aquel día. Arrugaba el entrecejo y a más de una persona había insultado diciendo: "¡¿Acaso nunca ha visto un pijama?!" o "¡¿Tan sucio es usted que duerme desnudo?!", hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a su casa. En su habitación se vistió rápidamente con las prendas del día anterior que reposaban sobre una silla aún limpias e inodoras, desesperado se anudó su lazo tan mal que cuando salió con un par de libros para dirigirse a recibir sus clases su madre lo detuvo con intenciones de corregir el nudo.

-¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡Voy saliendo, voy saliendo!

-¡Muy mala manera de saludar a tu madre! ¡Arregla esa corbata que esta tarde traeré una señorita a casa para que la conozcas y te cases que estás viejo!

-¡Para traer veinte niños al mundo sin ningún chelín con el que mantenerlos mejor no! ¡Descuide, no quiero casarme! ¡Un amigo tiene prometida y parece que se volverá loco! – Volvió a echar a correr antes de que su madre terminara el nudo.

-¡Malagradecido!

La rutina de Frederick, al contrario que la de Andrew, solía ser bastante agitada. En la semana estudiaba en la Universidad de Birmingham para obtener un título de abogado con el objetivo de salir de su pobreza; lunes, miércoles y viernes trabajaba por las tardes en una pastelería ya que sabía hacer pasteles de todo tipo gracias a su madre que le había enseñado y los martes y jueves trabajaba en la biblioteca. El fin de semana lo tenía libre y como en la semana no trabajaba tantas horas, la tarde más próxima a la noche iba a casa de Andrew, así como entre las clases y su trabajo iba a almorzar con él y a entregarle el periódico.

Las clases no fueron particularmente bien pues el chico olvidó estudiar para un examen y tampoco se había preparado para la clase final por lo que terminó yéndose antes de que ésta comenzara para ahorrarse problemas. Había decidido en cambio ir a comprar el periódico del día y regresar a su casa a bañarse y vestirse apropiadamente antes de ir a comer con Andrew. La madre del joven ya no estaba, cosa que agradeció, sin embargo, supuso que regresaría pues había dejado su bolso sobre su cama deshecha. Hizo todo lo que tenía planeado con movimientos precisos, sin nada de innecesarios en ellos, dejó su cama hecha y barrió el piso del dormitorio, después se permitió salir con el diario en mano a la casa de Andrew. El detective le esperaba con la comida.

Cocinar para Andrew Aldridge era un pasatiempo en el que se entretenía cada vez que su amigo iba a verle. En los días que el joven no podía ir por su trabajo, que eran muy pocos pues Williams solía hacerse el tiempo de visitarlo, prefería comer afuera o en la pastelería donde trabajaba para hablarle un poco ya que estar solo en casa le resultaba aburrido. O más bien, se corrigió a sí mismo mientras ponía los cubiertos en la mesa, desde que conocía al joven ya no le parecía tan apropiado pasar todos los días solo en casa. Como era hijo único la llegada de Frederick era como la venida de un hermano menor a casa así que a diario se esmeraba en cocinar para él. Ese día, en particular, se había quedado sin tiempo para preparar algo apropiado, por ello decidió pelar unas patatas, meterlas en una olla con agua caliente y en un sartén puso unos trozos de carne seca que procuraba hidratar. La comida era pobre, y de hecho aquel día tampoco tenía muchos ingredientes, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerle.

-Si no me das dinero no puedo comprar ingredientes para que comamos…- se quejó Andrew cuando Frederick entró arrojando el diario a la mesa que a la vez hacía de escritorio.

-¿Ah? ¿No te entregué dinero hace unos días? – le respondió él mientras molía las patatas para comérselas con mayor comodidad.

-¿Es eso cierto? En ese caso debo tenerlo bien escondido…- tomó el periódico para leerlo – Oh, el heredero de Holmes de nuevo. Como siempre es muy hábil a la hora de resolver esta clase de enigmas… anoche atrapó a un conde que hacía brujería con doncellas, qué vil y despreciable.

-Será mejor que busques un caso, un caso. Como el del dinero perdido… A mí me parece que cierta prometida debió haberlo robado para hacer el mal…- se apoyó en una mano mostrándose enfadado y se echó la comida a la boca de mala gana, como un niño que no quiere comer – Ah, mi madre hoy fue a mi casa de nuevo.

-¿A insistir en un compromiso? Es conveniente si te entregan una buena dote, ¿no? ¿O ya no existen esas cosas? – Los ojos de Andrew se asomaron firmes por sobre el periódico, aunque al instante siguiente éstos volvieron a concentrarse en la lectura.

-No seas así, no quiero casarme y llenarme de hijos…- murmuró.

Conforme hablaban de la breve pero significativa visita de la madre de Frederick, él se dedicó a observar a su superior en temas detectivescos. La lectura concentrada del periódico hacía que le entraran ganas de quitárselo de entre las manos y tomar al hombre por las mejillas para forzarlo a que lo mirara únicamente a él. Hacerlo sería arriesgado y sumamente tonto, pero aún así tragó saliva como para mentalizarse a realizar la acción. En ese momento, Andrew cerró el periódico para comer y notó la distracción del joven mas guardó silencio causando que el misterio se apoderara de él ya que Frederick no podría descifrar lo que estaba pensando, sólo podía ver la capa exterior que se le presentaba; un hombre alto, de músculos formados, cada uno entrenado en silencio, la piel blanquecina como el de una muñeca de la más fina porcelana o como la misma luna, el cabello dorado, más brillante que el sol, los ojos de un intenso verde, como el de una esmeralda expuesta a la luz.

-Escucha… Andrew…- dijo Frederick esta vez.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? Estás distraído nuevamente… En estos días ha sido común verte así. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Ah… Estoy bien…- Frederick inclinó la mirada – Es que no me gustó la comida, cuando encuentres el dinero compra un trozo de carne fresca y vegetales. Una comida sin buenos vegetales no es para nada agradable. ¿Bebamos el té?

-Está en la cocina… Querido Frederick, he visto un interesantísimo caso… Cuando hoy termines tu turno ve a la biblioteca a decir que mañana te quedarás haciendo guardia.

-¡Andrew! – se mordió el labio – Yo…-

-¿Tú?

Estaba a punto de decirle sobre la angustia que sentía, pero eso sería en vano. Frederick parecía tonto e impulsivo, pero había temas en los que se preocupaba de no hablar por hablar. Finalmente se dedicó a servir el té conforme anunciaba un "Yo no quiero más comida, sólo té", y accedió a la petición de su compañero para trabajar al día siguiente en la biblioteca; al menos no estaría solo sino que con él. Ya harto de las confusiones de su compañero, Andrew se limitó a suspirar y continuó disfrutando de la comida a la que había puesto tanto esfuerzo al punto que no se esperaba el rechazo de su amigo. No se imaginaba que todo se debía a otro tipo de situación.

-Frederick, deja de pensar tanto, ¿Qué te parece el caso que propuse?

-No me parece interesante. Tal vez debamos salir y averiguar algo realmente importante… No sé, es más fácil investigar en las calles, en el diario sólo ponen los casos resueltos por Holmes. ¿No te parece apropiado ir a Scotland Yard a emplearnos?

-A ti te contratarían como ayudante de abogado hasta que consiguieras tu título…- Andrew carraspeó – Sé que no te agrada mi prometida… ella llamó antes de que llegaras y viene en camino… Si no quieres verla…-

-No quiero verla, eso es obvio…- se sirvió una taza de té para beberse el contenido lo más rápido que pudo y tomó su chaqueta dando a demostrar a su compañero que ya se iba. Se despidió con un simple gesto de su mano y abandonó la casa.

Cuando Andrew sintió que la puerta se cerraba tras de sí se levantó como en la mañana para observar a su compañero salir. Éste iba más serio que antes, sin duda a causa de la conversación poco agradable por la que habían pasado. Andrew sabía que el chico solía sentir celos de su prometida, aunque no era tan importante, y también era consciente que el trabajo que le impuso no era el apropiado. Quizá la mejor opción era ir a Scotland Yard a pesar de que era la institución la que buscaba a los buenos detectives privados en momentos de crisis. Era vergonzoso para los dos ser quienes buscaran trabajo con ellos. La posición de Frederick era la apropiada, él también debería estar enfadado, pero no podía estarlo. Simplemente estaba aburrido y quería divertirse con un buen trabajo.

El detective se mantuvo pensativo mientras lavaba los platos de la comida. Pensaba en Frederick y el dinero que le había dejado, luego, al terminar su trabajo miró en la lacena para comprobar los alimentos que necesitaría para la cena y la comida del día siguiente, así descubrió que ni siquiera tenía harina y que tendría que ir a comprar. El dinero lo tenía oculto entre sus ropas, pero no le parecía correcto usarlo aún, menos cuando el joven estaba enfadado con él. Era mejor esperar a que estuviera de buen humor y así comprarían los dos juntos. Para el momento en que pensaba en eso ya estaba sentado y dispuesto a la lectura cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

No era Frederick quien entraba pues él ya estaba trabajando en la pastelería. En aquel trabajo, debido a que preparaba los pasteles a la vista de los clientes para no recibir quejas, siempre se mantenía sonriente y amigable sin ningún dejo de su arrogancia y amargura. Allí ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la que debía estar enfadado pues las personas lo trataban con cortesía.

-¡Frederick! – dijo de pronto una voz infantil. Frente a él había un niño de unos seis años bien vestido y peinado que iba de la mano de su padre - ¡Frederick, mira, al fin mi papá quiso traerme!

-Ya veo, ¿Es tu cumpleaños? Te prepararé un pastel especial…- le sonrió amigablemente y optó por tomar el pedido del padre.

En ese momento notó que entraba el detective con su prometida. La mujer era bastante atractiva, y debía asumirlo, no era alguien vulgar ni inútil, además tenía agradable voz y siempre tenía la capacidad de hacer reír a Andrew, cosa que él no conseguía. Ella iba vestida con un traje blanco, llevaba un peinado que hacía lucir bien su cuello y a lo lejos se percibía en su cuerpo el aroma de las flores por lo que Frederick no pudo evitar imaginar que ese aroma estaba impregnado también en su compañero tras abrazarla con amor. Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia un bizcocho que sólo debía decorar para el niño; deseó mirar de nuevo a la mujer para llenarse de aún más ira por el mero placer de odiarla, pensó en arrojarle un pastel de chocolate fingiendo ingenuidad para así ensuciar el blanco puro de ese vestido a pesar de que creía fervientemente que de pureza sólo existía esa prenda. A la mujer la consideraba tan vil como una prostituta.

Cuando ya tenía decorado un trozo de pastel para el niño que lo había saludado lo sirvió en un plato tan inmaculado como el vestido y lo adornó con unas frambuesas para deleitar al padre. Siempre había visto al padre y al niño caminando por los alrededores y el niño siempre se quedaba viendo el escaparate de la pastelería, con suerte había entrado un par de veces, y como a Frederick le agradaba, le gustaba esforzarse por él como si fuera una madre. Usualmente se decía que debía haber nacido como mujer, así Andrew no tendría que estar tomado del brazo de esa prometida detestable, y en aquel instante volvió a pensarlo, que como mujer habría estado mejor y no habría parecido un raro intentando alegrar a un mocoso. Tras suspirar, al final sirvió el pastel al niño y se acercó a la mesa contigua con una sonrisa, sólo para saludar aprovechando la escasez de clientes.

-Andrew… ¿Ya te han atendido?

-Ah sí, la señorita que es tu compañera ya nos está preparando un pastel. No he querido molestarte a ti dado que te habrías enfadado…- dijo distraído en otro periódico, aunque de vez en cuando parecía prestar atención a la conversación de sus vecinos de mesa.

-Buenas tardes, Frederick…- saludó la mujer con una sonrisa entre los labios pero hasta ahí llegaba su amabilidad pues continuó hablándole a su prometido – Como le decía, Andrew, ayer mi madre me ha regañado porque entró un ladrón a casa y yo lo espanté con una vieja espada. En vez de estar contenta por haber evitado dicho robo me ha dicho que soy muy mala dama y que ningún hombre querría casarse conmigo. Yo le respondí que usted sí ha querido casarse y ahora está muy indignada… Pero no ha sido mi culpa ya que debía defenderla.

-Sin duda ha sido muy inteligente. No subestimo su fuerza física…- sus palabras sonaban más bien como un insulto pero ambos se echaron a reír contentos. Entonces Andrew retomó la palabra – Frederick, mañana ve temprano a verme, iremos a comprar.

-¿Encontraste el dinero?

-Por supuesto, nunca he sido descuidado como para perder tal cantidad, en especial porque no me pertenece, y considero oportuno que comas una hogaza de pan y buena carne ya que te he visto muy pálido. Bien, no te distraigo más, debes atender al resto de tus clientes… Veo que eres muy popular entre los niños.

El pequeño le hacía señas a Frederick. Para él no era agradable entablar conversaciones con ese niño, pero dado que prefería ir con él antes que escuchar las barbaridades de la mujer optó por saludar y dirigirse a la mesa. La familia de aquel niño no era muy rica, sin embargo, el compañero de Andrew se sorprendía por lo inteligente y educado que era, por ello no lo odiaba como sí le sucedía con otros niños. Lamentablemente, el niño resultó ser muy hablador y terminó contándole de todo: que su padre decía que se iban a ir muy lejos así que quería hacerlo feliz un día más antes de irse y que pronto irían a visitar a su madre. Frederick entonces recordó a la propia, que aún debía continuar en la hostería y se disculpó para volver a su trabajo pues debía decorar unos pasteles que serían despachados por la noche.

Esa noche, de regreso a casa pudo hablar con su madre aunque más bien fue ella quien entabló un monólogo al que él sólo asentía con movimientos de cabeza. Ella continuó insistiendo sobre casarlo, que tenía una joven bonita que nadie quería por problemas de salud y que además tenía una buena dote para compensar su enfermedad. También habló mucho de su cuñado, un hombre llamado Frederick Williams como él, que se había casado con una vieja adinerada de tal forma que cuando ella muriera él tendría una gran fortuna que tal vez el tío le heredaría por ser el único sobrino consentido. Eran buenas oportunidades para el joven que asintió todas las veces que la mujer hacía una pausa y finalmente, cuando ya era bastante tarde, se recostó en el sofá para que ella utilizara la cama. Una vez más se escuchó el movimiento en las casas de burlesque y el sonido de la imprenta trabajando en los periódicos. Se durmió pensando en Andrew que al día siguiente le exigiría los distintos diarios ingleses que llegaban a su ciudad.

Temprano por la mañana Frederick tomó un baño, se puso ropa de mediana calidad que de todas formas le hacía lucir bastante decente y tras comprar el periódico fue a casa de Andrew quien dormía profundamente. Se acercó a la cama para observarlo y sonrió para sí mismo sumamente conmovido porque su amigo durmiera con la boca abierta y llevara el cabello desordenado. Dejó a un lado las noticias del día y se sentó a acariciar el cabello rubio de Andrew para así peinarlo. Nuevamente se sintió como una mujer haciendo caricias a su esposo para despertarlo sin que éste se mostrara molesto.

-Si hubiera nacido mujer… seguro me mirarías y el abrazo de ayer entre nosotros habría significado más que un simple capricho de hermano menor…-

El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuó durmiendo conforme recibía los mimos de su amigo y sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió el olor de un intenso café. Andrew se colocó las gafas, agradeció el detalle y se bebió el contenido mientras leía el diario, aunque al término de su lectura no se mostró contento. Frederick, que le preparaba la ropa para que se levantara lo miró de reojo, sin embargo Andrew ni lo miró, sólo se quedó pensativo. Claro, pensó el chico, debía haber un caso interesante entre las páginas del _Daily News_ por lo que el hombre pensaba en la resolución del caso en base a las pistas que allí eran proporcionadas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la actitud del hombre se debía a que una de las noticias era desalentadora: El niño del día anterior había sido asesinado por el padre que se suicidó. A la mente de Williams se le vino la conversación que mantuvieron en la pastelería y se lamentó el haber ignorado al chico.

-¡¿Por qué te quedas callado, Andrew?! ¡Yo también leo el periódico, iba a darme cuenta!

-Estaba pensando… Es una lástima…- le respondió mientras salía de la cama para ponerse la ropa.

-Será que soy imbécil… que no pude darme cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar. ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta tú que eres tan buen detective?

Andrew volteó a ver a Frederick. Éste estaba como un niño apretando los puños y los dientes en un vano intento por no echarse a llorar, no sólo por la pena sino que también por la frustración que le causaba no haber imaginado lo que ocurriría. Todas las pistas estaban con él pues el niño había hablado como un loro manifestándole lo contento que estaba por irse de viaje. Era pequeño, no podía imaginarse que su padre lo envenenaría por la noche.

-¿Por qué trabajo tanto para permitir que leas si esa lectura no sirve de nada? ¡¿Acaso no lees novelas de misterio y miles de libros para poder resolver casos como esos y comprender las intenciones malvadas de las personas?!

-Frederick, en mi base soy un antropólogo, no soy psicólogo… Necesitaría diez años como mínimo para entender la complejidad de la mente humana porque… ¿Qué clase de padre acaba con la vida de un niño que a todas luces disponía de talento para vivir? Ni siquiera soy padre para entenderle…-

-¡Para algo intentas ser detective! ¡Se supone que salvamos a las personas!

-Aún eres joven e idealista. Lamentablemente, nuestro trabajo no es salvar a las personas, nuestro trabajo es encontrar a los asesinos de éstas… No te confundas, no somos superhéroes así como tú tampoco ayudarás a las personas siendo un abogado porque… Verás, tú sólo haces el trabajo que puedes hacer y muchas veces deberás defender a asesinos o velar por intereses de empresas usureras que buscan legalidad. La vida es muy difícil comparada a cómo la imaginas así que más te vale apartarte de ese comportamiento tan ingenuo, no eres ni un niño ni una dama florero.

-¿Dama florero? – Entre lágrimas, Frederick se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo y arrugó toda la cara en una expresión de ira - ¡Sí, debí haber sido una dama florero! ¡Debí ser mujer, casarme y tener hijos como ese que no salvamos! ¡De hombre no tengo nada! ¡Soy cobarde como una mujer, tengo cara afeminada, soy imberbe y pequeño, además las mujeres no me gustan, me asquea el contacto con ellas! ¡¿Qué podrías saber tú que siempre está pendiente de esa mujer horrible?!

Ante las palabras de Frederick, Andrew quedó desconcertado. No se imaginaba que los recientes desvaríos del estudiante se debieran a tan ferviente deseo de ser una mujer. Y ahora que lo decía, realmente parecía más una dama que un varón aunque carecía del atractivo de una. El detective se apoyó entonces en la ventana y decidió no continuar pensando en las palabras del pequeño pues seguramente todo lo que decía tenía su causa en la tristeza por la muerte del niño. Tampoco tenía derecho a reclamar a su compañero pues en parte era su culpa: había estado en la mesa contigua del niño escuchando todo.

-Es mi culpa verdaderamente…- asumió el detective finalmente – El niño dijo que iría a ver a su madre y yo sabía que ella falleció años atrás, pero supuse que sólo eran tonterías de mocosos… lo siento, sin duda no debería fingir ser un detective.

-Idiota…- Frederick lo abrazó, demostrando así cuánto temblaba – Ambos fuimos muy idiotas… Pero… si yo hubiera sido mujer al menos habría tenido el instinto… habría podido intuir la crueldad del padre… Si yo fuera mujer, yo… habría podido recibir tu mirada cálida.

Y entonces lo tomó por las mejillas y besó sus labios con la ingenuidad propia del primer beso contenida en aquella acción. Fue cuando Andrew pareció entender por completo, como si el misterio hubiera sido descubierto de las sábanas, la razón por la que Frederick anhelaba tanto ser una mujer. ¿Qué podía hacer él? No supo cómo actuar, tomó al joven por la cintura con sus fuertes manos y correspondió un instante al beso, sólo un instante, luego se apartó de él y tomó la decisión que más dolería a Frederick: fingir que continuaba sin entender el amor que el chico le manifestaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Frederick supo que había algo mal cuando Andrew lo apartó de su cuerpo. No lo hizo de forma violenta, sin embargo, sabía que ese movimiento tranquilo indicaba que su amigo ya sabía toda la verdad sobre él, era imposible que fuera de otra manera. Y eso que al sentir sus labios, Frederick comprobó cuánto amaba al hombre que tenía frente a sí, que sus labios habían necesitado de los otros para recuperar una calidez que se le había perdido no sabía dónde. Al pensarlo de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que no recordaba cuándo asumió su amor por el mismo sexo, tal vez porque no amaba a los hombres, sólo a Andrew, por ello, a pesar de haber sido empujado, él sonrió para sí mismo como un tonto, como una mujer entregada a un amor imposible de realizar. Por otra parte, Andrew miraba al chico fijamente, con seriedad contenida, aún pensando en las palabras apropiadas para comunicarle sus intenciones. Decirle que no le gustaban los hombres o que él no le atraía no era lo más apropiado.

-Frederick, has tenido una muy mala suerte si naciste mujer en cuerpo de hombre… Es una lástima, pero no beses a otros como si nada creyéndote una mujer.

Ahora le decía que era una especie de fácil al ir besando a otros cuando ese era su primer beso. Lo juzgaba porque había sido besado por un hombre del cual no conocía sus sentimientos. No, Frederick sabía que su amigo estaba enterado de todo y que sólo intentaba ser sutil, pero aquellas palabras continuaban hiriéndolo y ni siquiera soportó cuando Andrew acercó su mano para arreglarle el cabello y secarle las lágrimas. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? No tenía que ser amable al instante siguiente de haberlo rechazado. El chico apartó el rostro enfadado, continuó secándose las lágrimas él mismo y se cruzó de brazos considerando que lo ideal era volver a ser él mismo, entonces carraspeó.

-Tonterías… Ayer dejé mi arma aquí. Tomémosla y vámonos a comprar las cosas que necesitas…-

-Claro…- él sacó desde la mesita de noche el arma de su amigo y se la entregó sólo tras quitarle las balas pues debido a la impulsividad de su amigo supuso que éste no dudaría en dispararle en un arranque de ira, después meditó y recordó que aún iba en pijama – Voy a cambiarme, quédate en la oficina.

-Como digas…-

Y aunque el joven se quedó en la oficina hasta que el hombre estuvo arreglado completamente, no estuvo presente en espíritu ni cuando lo acompañó a comprar, ni cuando comieron juntos. Ese día no fue a clases, estuvo desatento en el trabajo. De buena gana se habría quedado encerrado en su dormitorio, pero debido a que su madre aún rondaba por casa se dedicó a trabajar a medias, pero trabajando de todas formas. Incluso optó por hacer la guardia nocturna en la biblioteca y así vigilar todas las acciones de su compañero Andrew, a quien lo imaginaba destruyendo todo el lugar.

La biblioteca era un gran edificio que se encontraba en la esquina de dos calles, justo en donde antes se encontraba otra biblioteca seriamente dañada por un incendio. Estaba hecha al estilo renacentista lombardo, por lo tanto, tenía varias tendencias griegas como los pilares que pasaban del segundo al cuarto piso. Luego de traspasar la reja que la custodiaba y la estatua que había en la entrada, había que cruzar un pórtico que también manifestaba con exquisitez el estilo renacentista: los portales circulares, los detalles en cada pilar, las barandas que protegían el piso superior, todo que en conjunto, entregaba la sensación de un edificio clásico cuyos detalles se habían cuidado para que no fuera una simple construcción sin elegancia, nada art-deco. La fachada del primer piso era más bien común, no obstante, en el segundo piso cada una de las ventanas daba hacia un pequeño balcón, así mismo sucedía con el tercer piso y en el cuarto piso había una azotea donde reposaban las chimeneas y un gigantesco tragaluz. Aquel tragaluz era una maravillosa estructura de concreto y cristal que permitía a la luz natural entrar al edificio durante el día y por la noche reflejaba el brillo lunar para hacer resplandecer la escalera y estantes de caoba. Al ser un edificio tan grande, Frederick se abrumaba pues se sentía pequeño en ese gran espacio y temía que los libros pudieran caer sobre él. Muchos de ellos eran grandes volúmenes de portada durísima por lo que cualquiera de ellos podría matarlo con tan sólo caer sobre su cabeza. De todas formas, ese día no parecía pensar en eso mientras sacudía las hermosas mesas de madera oscura y las lámparas de lágrimas que adornaban el alrededor, por el contrario, miraba a Andrew que parecía buscar algo.

Conforme el hombre buscaba lo que fuera que necesitara, Frederick pensó en el momento en que se habían conocido. Había sido hace cinco años y por entonces Andrew ya estaba comprometido y tenía el mismo cuerpo de hombre que en la actualidad, también estaba terminando sus estudios en antropología, esa carrera inútil según él. De hecho cuando lo conoció leía _La familia entre los indígenas australianos _de un tal Malinowski, pero en realidad era una lectura que no servía de nada ya que Australia era otra isla muy lejana de la isla británica que para alguien de clase media como él no era posible recorrer, así, jamás podría hacer investigación alguna sobre los indios de cualquier lugar. De todas maneras, Andrew leía entretenido ese libro sentado en la plaza central de esa ciudad y contaba con veinte años, la edad que recién Frederick tenía. En esa época él tenía quince y su única afición era descansar bajo un árbol. A él ni siquiera le gustaba leer.

Si ese día no hubiera conocido a Andrew seguramente seguiría tomando libros a la fuerza y no por el simple gusto de devorar los nuevos mundos y conocimientos que éstos le obsequiaban, pero, aún peor, continuaría sintiendo el vacío de una vida que no tendría buen término. Sin él, habría sido un vago toda su vida. No obstante, si continuaba analizándolo con detenimiento, era posible que, si no lo hubiera conocido tampoco habría conocido un amor tan doloroso o al niño que el día anterior había estado hablando con él. La vida era toda una encrucijada y a Frederick, que estaba deprimido, sólo se le quedó ese último pensamiento conforme seguía desempolvando la biblioteca inmensa.

A Andrew, que revisaba libros, también se le vino a la mente ese primer encuentro con Frederick al encontrarse con el volumen de _La familia entre los indígenas australianos _pero su percepción sobre el encuentro fue mucho más alegre. Recordaba a un chico sentado bajo un árbol y mirando hacia el lago donde las parejas paseaban en botes y los patos se bañaban; al principio, viéndole sólo el rostro, le pareció que se trataba de una mujer vestida de hombre y su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que en realidad era un chiquillo afeminado. De todas formas, decidió acercarse a él como para gastarle una broma e intentar seducirlo porque un rostro tan de señorita no podía ser sólo eso, debía haber algo más. Finalmente, tomó asiento a su lado en el mismo árbol.

-¿Qué quieres? – había dicho en esa ocasión Frederick con una expresión para nada amable.

-Me preguntaba qué hacía una señorita sentada sola frente al lago y vestida de hombre. Bueno, dado que observa tanto el lago pensé que querría ir y subir a un bote, yo la invito.

Obviamente la reacción de Frederick había sido muy distinta a la de una dama pues a pesar de sus bonitos rasgos era como un mono adolescente. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el libro de antropología y arrojarlo al agua, luego empezó a gritarle como un desquiciado, algo para nada extraño en él.

-¡¿Acaso tengo cara de mujer?! ¡No es mi culpa tener una familia repleta de mujeres y un padre debilucho! ¡Si heredé el rostro de mi madre o algo así es precisamente porque ella es más fuerte que mi tonto padre! ¡Así que puedes irte a la mierda con tu cuento de la señorita vestida de hombre! – Se acercó al lago a tomar el libro enlodado y se lo arrojó a la cara.

-Qué grosero… Pero viéndote de pie se nota que de dama no tienes nada. Eres pequeño pero tienes más hombros que caderas, como los varones…- Andrew rió. Esa era la primera y una de las pocas ocasiones en que el joven vio esa risa clara como el agua fresca del lago y ni siquiera se había inmutado por el lodo de su cara - ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Frederick no tenía predilección por nada.

-¡¿Por qué no vienes a la biblioteca de día?! – gritó Frederick de pronto a su compañero cuando ya había terminado con un estante y alcanzado aquel que revisaba Andrew - ¡En el día la bibliotecaria a la que ayudo podría decirte de inmediato dónde está el libro!

-Jamás me diría la ubicación de lo que estoy buscando en realidad. No es un libro.

-Sí, debí suponerlo. Pero termina pronto, si te descubren me regañarán y despedirán. No puedo darme el lujo de conseguir otro trabajo tan bueno como este.

-Si me ayudaras terminaría más rápido…-

-¿Qué quieres en la biblioteca? Aquí sólo hay libros y tonterías de ese tipo…- se acercó a él para mirar si tenía algo entre las manos pero al ver que Andrew no tenía nada sólo suspiró.

-Leyendo el periódico supuse que aquí hay una puerta oculta hacia unos pasadizos secretos. La forma en que consiguen algunas noticias es sorprendente… así que si descubrimos esos pasadizos sería muy interesante descubrir a dónde nos llevan y claramente, podríamos usarlos para resolver casos propios.

-Tonterías…-

-Está bien, no necesito ayuda. Puedes seguir con tu trabajo, yo no molestaré.

Y acto seguido se marchó a otro punto de la biblioteca. El chico, pasmado, se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos instantes y volteó deprimido hacia un lado para continuar su trabajo de asear y vigilar el edificio. Como su obligación no era limpiar, sacó su arma de fuego y fue a la entrada de la biblioteca pues esa era la única manera de que alguien entrara en ella.

Sentado en un escalón de la gran escalera de concreto, Frederick se apoyó en la baranda y miró a la luna que era su única compañía. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz que ésta a su vez reflejaba del sol y ante ellos continuaron transcurriendo las memorias de ese primer encuentro con Andrew. En cuanto él le había preguntado qué le gustaba hacer no supo responderle. A los quince años no había muchas cosas con las que entretenerse y si no te gustaba la lectura, tenías menos cosas aún que te agradaran. No le gustaban los deportes, tampoco el arte, no tenía talento para dibujar o escribir. Ser pintor habría estado bien, pero como era zurdo tenía aún más complejidades para tomar el pincel y hacer los trazos que él hubiera considerado como los apropiados. ¿Qué más existía? Los caballos, sí le gustaban los caballos pero nunca había subido a uno. También le gustaban los barcos pero le daban miedo desde que el RMS Titanic se hundió; los aviones que habían comenzado a aparecer diez años atrás también le atraían pero no era fácil conseguir uno de ellos.

-¿Qué me gusta? Las tecnologías… los medios de transporte modernos y las armas de fuego, supongo…-

-¿Y las novelas de misterio?

-No…-

-¿Has leído alguna al menos para decir que no te gustan?

-No, pero no me gustan los libros así que da igual…- refunfuñó – Los botes no me gustan, pero de buena gana le dispararía a uno de esos patos o a esos idiotas emparejados.

-Ya veo. Yo vine a leer y me di cuenta que frente a mí tengo a mi más valiente ayudante. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? Te daré unos cuantos chelines por semana si todas las mañanas llevas el periódico a mi casa y me ayudas con otras cosas… ¿Pero por qué no lees aunque sea una novela de misterio? Si lees una te daré un arma y serás mi ayudante de verdad, seremos detectives y dispararás a nuestros enemigos.

Frederick lanzó un sonoro suspiro y sintió que se iba a echar a llorar al recordar con tanta claridad esas palabras. Como era un niño tonto, la idea no le pareció mala por ese entonces y creyó que esa sería una aventura valiosa sellada con una especie de promesa no formulada. Pero durante la mañana, Andrew había asumido que la vida era muy distinta a como había dicho en el pasado en el primer encuentro. Igualmente, Frederick se divertía al lado de su amigo en esas aventuras infantiles, mas comenzaba a pensar que con el cambio de los tiempos ya era hora de sentar cabeza, no sabía si su amigo ya lo tenía pensado porque a veces era muy serio con la vida y en otras ocasiones, como esa, se comportaba como un tonto desinteresado. Ojalá supiera qué pasaba por su cabeza, aunque imaginó que Andrew no pensaba mucho y sólo absorbía los conocimientos de los libros para expulsarlos como una máquina, como un diccionario, sin que pudiera darles una verdadera aplicación. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con el sonido de una cuerda. Pensó que alguien iba a robarles, pero se dio cuenta que ese ruido era más distante, que provenía del museo vecino. ¡Estaban robando el museo y él estaba junto a Andrew al lado del edificio para evitarlo!

En silencio pero con rápidos movimientos, el ayudante del detective se internó en la biblioteca hasta que, dentro, pudo correr con libertad. Sin dar muchas explicaciones a su jefe, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el exterior para señalar la cuerda y a un hombre que descendía del edificio.

El hombre iba vestido de negro y dado que nadie vigilaba el lugar, parecía demasiado confiado en que no lo atraparían. Ni siquiera le temía a la delatora luz de la luna llena. Pero Frederick estaba decidido a atraparlo por lo que en cuanto una nube pasó cerca del astro saltó en un ágil movimiento por la baranda de la escalera para caer a un lado de la biblioteca, salir por encima de la reja y así encaminarse hacia el museo con sumo cuidado. Andrew en cambio decidió analizar un poco más e intentó recordar algún robo en otro lugar que contuviera artículos valiosos como los de un museo. En el periódico no había nada relevante, no tendría que preocuparse de la inoportuna presencia de Scotland Yard. Ya consciente de esos factores siguió a su compañero.

Frederick corrió hacia el sospechoso y le apuntó con su arma. El sospechoso, que iba tan cubierto que de su rostro no se veían ni los ojos le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se acercara más, por lo que el impulsivo joven avanzó para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. En ese instante el ladronzuelo lanzó una patada al nivel de la tierra, empujó a Frederick al suelo y le arrebató el arma con un rápido movimiento de su mano, el chico se levantó, le regresó el golpe con un puño en su estómago y empezó a lanzar ágiles patadas voladoras, como si hubiera aprendido artes marciales con un experto, pero sólo era la experiencia que Andrew le había dado a través de los libros. Para demostrar cuán hábil era Andrew a comparación de su amigo, éste sólo hizo una aparición silenciosa detrás del ladrón y golpeó su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Muy hábil de tu parte…- sentenció Frederick mientras recuperaba su arma.

-Si hubiera ido a la guerra a mi regreso habría sido un hombre de un alto rango militar, lamentablemente no se me llamó a filas.

-Estaba pensando que cuando nos conocimos hace cinco años estábamos en plena guerra… como apenas tenía quince años no lo recordaba y eso que eso fue algo importante.

-Está bien, a mí también se me olvida a menudo. No hay que desperdiciar pensamientos en algo que ya pasó.

Utilizando la cuerda, Andrew hizo un fuerte nudo en las muñecas del ladrón dejando un trozo de soga para llevarlo como si fuera un perro. Parecían victoriosos pues hace tiempo que no conseguían una de esas hazañas y todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por la llegada de la policía inglesa que capturó a los tres por diversos cargos para cada uno. Allí estaba el presentimiento de Andrew quien sabía que habría problemas si no llamaban a la policía antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, pero, a fin de cuentas, era su error de nuevo por no haberlo dicho a tiempo. Gracias a eso se llevaron como única recompensa una noche en las celdas individuales de la comisaría.

Dentro de un espacio tan reducido el detective se sintió sumamente incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a su cama matrimonial que sólo había compartido con Frederick y a las ventanas grandes que dejaban pasar el viento hacia su rostro. El lugar donde estaba en cambio era apestoso, olía a orina, la ventana era apenas un cuadrado pequeño con barras que cortaban la luz. Y por cama sólo había un colchón mohoso en el que no pensaba recostarse para dormir; al contrario, decidió quedarse de pie y brazos cruzados toda la noche pues respecto a la comodidad era bastante estricto. En aquella posición pudo detectar con claridad la figura del chico que lo acompañaba aunque él permanecía sentado en el suelo y con el rostro oculto en sus rodillas de tal manera que no pudo deducir qué estaría pensando. Al menos él sólo estaba preocupado de una cosa: ¿Quién habría llamado a la policía? Era imposible que fuera algún vecino pues aquella zona no era un barrio residencial, y aunque alguien hubiera llamado, ¿Por qué no había advertido a la policía que sólo era uno el causante del alboroto? Lo único que él y Frederick habían hecho era proteger la integridad del museo.

Cansado, pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro, Andrew continuó meditando en torno al causante de ese desastre. Él, sin duda, cometió un error al no llamar porque así había permitido que alguien más lo hiciera, pero era culpa de ese otro que fue tan inexacto con la llamada. Lo que más le molestaba de todo eso, sin embargo, no era el estar en prisión sino que nuevamente quedaba como un estúpido frente a su amigo que por entonces ya lo había pasado mal por su culpa, y para peor, tendría preocupado a su madre que estaba en su casa. Recordó también que ni siquiera habían comido.

-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un caramelo en mi chaqueta…-

-No tengo apetito y si quisiera comer no sería un dulce…- susurró su compañero – Déjame dormir.

-Esta vez no fue mi culpa…- se defendió Andrew aunque en el fondo sí creyera en que él era el causante de la detención – Sospecho que hay alguien detrás de todo esto…-

-No me interesa, quiero dormir. No entiendo por qué esta semana no me han permitido dormir con tranquilidad…-

Frederick bostezó y se estiró con cuidado, luego tomó su cabello y le quitó el lazo para peinarse con los dedos. En la posición que estaba a Andrew se le hizo bastante atractivo, no sabía si por ese constante rechazo de aquel día o porque con las piernas juntas en el suelo y ese cabello suelto se parecía a una mujer. Al detective normalmente no le venía ninguna clase de instinto respecto al sexo opuesto o al suyo porque como antropólogo era bastante objetivo con las personas, pero en su interior no pudo negar que, de haber estado en la misma celda del joven, se habría acercado a abrazarlo y olerle la cabeza. ¿A qué olía Frederick de todas formas? Aunque era una persona muy desordenada nunca había sentido un ápice del olor de su transpiración y sin embargo, al pensar en ello, tampoco se le venía a la mente un perfume en particular. De ser así, pensaba el detective, si hubiera estado interesado en él como persona, al menos habría sentido la atracción a través de su perfume pues entre las parejas aquello era como miel para las abejas.

Tras una larga pausa de silencio, Andrew entrecerró los ojos más enfadado que antes porque no le gustaba que Frederick fuera tan poco cortés con él. Comparado con el primer día en que estuvieron juntos ya no era necesario que el chico le tratara mal cuando ni siquiera le hacía cosas malas. Ya no insinuaba que era una mujer – y menos cuando ya sabía que el histriónico sueño del joven era justamente serlo – y tampoco se burlaba de lo cobarde que era cuando tenía pesadillas. No debía tratarle mal sin razón.

Durante lo que restaba de la noche Frederick cambió varias veces de posición, pero siempre con cuidado porque no se atrevía a avanzar mucho por esa celda desde que había visto un ratón de treinta centímetros. Con su arma le habría disparado y ya, pero sin ella, imaginaba que el animal le contagiaría una enfermedad mortal, además su celda olía peor que la de su compañero. Tampoco pudo dormir así que comenzó a torturarse con diversos pensamientos, todos relacionados con quien quería. Por lo general, pensaba que Andrew se casaría y tomaría el cuerpo de quien ahora era su prometida, situación que le causaba repugnancia y una ira incontrolable, pero ese día también se imaginó solo, en un mundo donde Andrew le rechazaba por ser como era, o uno donde él se iría lejos y lo dejaría abandonado. No le importaba estar en prisión con él o por él, pero esperaba que quien amaba no lo abandonara ni dejara de tenerlo entre sus pensamientos.

Particularmente, lo que más le asustaba era el cambio de las personas con el paso del tiempo. Incluso el mundo estaba cambiando de forma muy brusca en muy pocos años y eran justo aquellos en los que él vivía; haber nacido cien años atrás le habría venido bien porque todos los días eran iguales y no existían demasiados progresos científicos. En un mundo como el que en él vivía no parecía que las relaciones o las promesas fueran muy duraderas; inventaban barcos y aviones para hacer viajar a las personas y separarlas de quienes amaban, las armas mataban a quienes alguien podía apreciar y las guerras eran las más peligrosas armas que separaban a familias enteras. No era un mundo estable en el que vivir, tampoco existían relaciones verdaderas. Te casan con quien tiene mejores posibilidades de acuerdo a quien eres y poco importa si se aman, esa es la realidad, pensó Frederick, y por ello no había manera de que Andrew estuviera con otra persona que no fuera su prometida. Ella tenía dinero al menos.

Según el joven, lo único malo de ser mujer era no tener la alternativa de decidir con quien casarse, eso era cosa del hombre. Él mismo, como tal, ya había rechazado a un par de chicas y su madre llegaba con una tercera propuesta, pero seguro esas mujeres no habrían podido rechazarlo a él. Le nació la duda sobre si la prometida de Andrew realmente lo amaba o si sólo lo hacía por deber. Se prometió a sí mismo preguntarle aunque le costara trabajo hablar con ella. Luego de hacerse esa promesa, Andrew le habló:

-¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

-¿Por qué preguntas semejante tontería? – lo miró de reojo mientras sostenía el colchón con ambas manos para arrojarlo sobre la rata a la que había detectado al fin.

-Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto con alguien a quien quisieras besar.

-Desde mi punto de vista las mujeres son asquerosas, yo no besaría a ninguna nunca y si algún día me casara a la fuerza le daría un hijo para que se contentara, luego me iría de la casa.

-Pero darle un hijo implica acciones más drásticas que un beso.

-No es lo mismo. Todos los hombres saben que una cosa es un beso y otra cosa es el sexo. Yo no doy besos porque sí, sólo a quien me gusta…- se sonrojó suavemente y luego saltó a otro extremo de su celda para apartarse de la rata que al tener gran flexibilidad se había salvado de la asfixia.

-Usa el lazo de tu cabello para amarrar a la rata y lánzala por la ventana.

-Claro que no, es mi lazo favorito.

Andrew no sabía que Frederick tuviera algo así como lazos favoritos, menos para el cabello. Eso le hizo pensar que era más adorable de lo que simulaba ser. Del beso prefirió no hacer comentarios, pero también le parecía bastante adorable que le hubiera regalado su primer beso aunque éste había sido demasiado inexperto. Al final, ninguno dijo nada, Andrew se quedó de pie y Frederick comenzó a escaparse de la rata que trataba de morderlo, eso hasta que amaneció y liberaron a los dos por cargos menores, mas sin el reconocimiento por haber atrapado al ladrón. Al día siguiente el _Daily News _ anunciaría que Scotland Yard había sido el realizador de la hazaña.

Con el paso de los días, Andrew sintió la distancia en el joven quien no se había aparecido por la casa y pronto se enteró que tampoco estaba yendo a sus clases de derecho. No quería ir a su trabajo, porque si estaba allí lo interrumpiría y probablemente haría que se incomodara. Enfermo, en definitiva, no estaba porque la rata no lo había tocado y de por sí solía tener muy buena salud.

La madre de Frederick se había marchado luego de que éste había aceptado conocer a la joven que quería darle de prometida, aunque claro, únicamente lo hacía para quedarse a solas y cuando llegara el momento de conocer a la mujer la dejaría plantada. Luego de encontrarse solo simplemente se metió a la cama y allí se quedó. Primero intentó dormir para recuperar las horas perdidas de sueño, pero la luz le molestaba y no pudo hacerlo. No podía ir a clases sin dormir porque de lo aburridas que eran se dormiría y lo castigarían con golpes de regla así que prefirió faltar a ellas y quedarse en cama. Allí no dejó de pensar en cuán tonto era por la manera tan irregular en que había confesado sus sentimientos e imaginó en lo avergonzado que se sentiría si viera de nuevo a Andrew por lo que decidió que no lo vería hasta que transcurrieran unos días y fuera el detective quien lo llamara, sólo así podría sentir seguridad en que él no lo consideraba un verdadero raro.

Él no llegó. Al segundo día Frederick ya sentía la necesidad de verlo y hablarle, aunque fuera para regañarlo por alguna tontería e incluso discutir con él, no obstante carecía de la fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama e ir a verlo. Esperó verlo en la pastelería junto a su prometida y para su sorpresa tampoco se apareció por allá. Así se deprimió más y optó por no ir a la biblioteca, después de todo tampoco tenía la obligación dado que se había quedado a vigilarla. Durmió casi quince horas, en las siguientes nueve no hizo ni sus deberes, no atendió el llamado de la mujer dueña de la pensión que se quejaba por la anterior presencia de su madre y tampoco atendió a uno de sus compañeros de estudio que era el único preocupado por él. Sí apareció al cuarto día.

-Frederick…- el hombre entró mientras leía uno de cuatro periódicos – Te pago varios chelines a la semana para que me compres el diario y no has ido a mi casa, ¿Acaso falleciste?

-¿Fallecer yo? ¿Te parezco muerto, Andrew?

-Ciertamente no, querido amigo… Sólo sospechaba porque me han dicho que nadie abría la puerta. Y como echaste a tu madre imaginé que habrías cometido suicidio.

-Lo haría si no me diera miedo morir…- susurró él mientras se secaba una lágrima que se le había formado tras varios días de pensamientos deprimentes – Claro, si no me diera miedo morir sería soldado.

-Los hombres allá abusarían de ti. ¿Estás enfermo? – se acercó a tomarle la temperatura con el dorso de la mano. Ante la cercanía, Frederick se sonrojó y Andrew se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué me miras?

-Tienes fiebre… Voy a quedarme cuidándote esta noche…- se separó con el rostro serio y los ojos cerrados con firmeza. Entonces se quitó la chaqueta, su sombrero y arremangó su camisa, después decidió tomar una fuente con agua y tomó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas para mojar la frente de Frederick.

-Andrew… No tengo fiebre, tú no sabes tomar la temperatura… Sólo estoy acalorado y sonrojado porque estaba en la cama desde anoche y ya son las dos de la tarde.

El hombre no le prestó atención sino que se dedicó a atenderlo como si de verdad estuviera enfermo y por más que el chico se quejara no recibió respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, no podía decir que no estuviera contento, pues mientras Andrew lo cuidaba estuvo tratándolo como a un niño e incluso le llevó la comida a la cama. Nuevamente tuvo una fantasía en la que él mismo se veía como una mujer siendo atendida por su marido; si hubiera sido una ya habría estado casada con él y compartirían la cama sin miedo. Entre tantos desvaríos similares, Frederick sintió que de verdad le daba fiebre así que se dejó caer en la cama para dormir y así olvidar a Andrew.

-¿Por qué no te vas? – le dijo de pronto.

-Estoy leyendo el periódico. Aunque este sofá que tienes es muy incómodo, creo que no me gusta para realizar la lectura, ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa y te quedas a dormir allá?

-No tengo intenciones de ir a tu casa, tu tonta prometida va muchas veces y no llama a la puerta.

-Tú tampoco lo haces… Por cierto, ya que hoy es sábado creo que deberíamos ir al parque donde nos conocimos, ¿Qué te parece mañana? Vayamos los tres…-

-¡Claro que no, odio a esa mujer! ¡Sabes que la odio, ¿Cómo te atreves a invitarla?!

Una vez más Andrew le ignoró y continuó con la lectura del diario. Al leer en él que el ladrón que había atrapado estaba libre frunció el ceño y más aún cuando leyó en otro periódico que supuestamente la captura fue hecha por Scotland Yard. A ellos ni siquiera lo mencionaban durante la noticia, ni como coautores del crimen u otros dos implicados. Nada. En cambio a Holmes junior lo nombraban en todos los periódicos y éste se daba el lujo de cubrirse la cara, como si todos los días le tomaran fotografías. Si estuviera en su lugar se tomaría amablemente una fotografía con todo aquel que se lo pidiera, pero debería tener cuidado para que no usaran su imagen.

Luego de expresar sus quejas abiertamente, se levantó para preparar la cena de ambos. En el pequeño dormitorio de Frederick no había cocina así que usó el escritorio como mesón para cortar los alimentos y la chimenea para calentar comida, aunque eso dio como resultado una comida con un gusto distinto al que una cocina decente habría otorgado. Si con tal esfuerzo Frederick se ponía feliz, a Andrew le parecía bien. No obstante, el chico se quejó porque otra vez no le agradaba el sabor de la carne, ¿Qué podía hacer el detective? Eso ya no era su culpa sino del joven que era tan quisquilloso que ni su madre debía de soportarlo, ¿Y si realmente se quejaba para llamar su atención? No le veía ningún objetivo así que sólo clavó sus ojos en él como diciéndole que forzadamente debía comerse todo. Frederick pareció entender la mirada y guardó silencio.

-Vayamos a la biblioteca hoy…- dijo el detective.

-No quiero ir…-

-¿Por qué no? En verdad no estabas enfermo, eso dijiste…-

-No digo que no quiero ir porque estoy enfermo sino que no tengo ganas. Si dices que el otro día alguien llamó a Scotland Yard para que nos llevaran detenidos como al ladrón entonces no hay que ir como si nada, no seas tan terco e ingenuo o cualquiera te engañará y yo no podré defenderte con una sola arma. Mejor diseña un buen plan.

-Esta vez tienes razón… Me alegra que lo hayas pensado.

-Es posible que incluso el ladrón haya sido falso. Lo pensé porque nunca vimos su cara, los policías nunca quisieron quitarle la capucha. O sea que sí, digo que fueron esos farsantes de Scotland Yard para que nos rindamos, y de verdad pienso que tienen razón.

-¿Por qué? – lo miró sin cambiar su expresión del rostro.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, la vida no es lo que parece. Esto de los detectives es muy mala idea, en serio, y sólo jugamos a eso porque bueno, tú tenías veinte años y yo quince, éramos como dos niños jugando a la guerra y no me parece que debamos seguir sólo porque resolvimos un par de casos.

-Una cosa es resolver misterios y la otra es pretender ser un héroe, eso fue lo que yo dije. Holmes juega a ser héroe de todas las historias, yo no. Bien, cambiemos el tema, ¿Por qué has estado deprimido estos días? Quiero saberlo y no me mientas, reconozco cada uno de tus movimientos.

Al oír la última frase, Frederick sintió que sus mejillas cobraban un color aún más carmín sobretodo porque así confirmaba su teoría de que Andrew sabía cuánto él lo amaba. Es decir que se había hecho el tonto y fingía hacerse el que era idiota de remate para reconocer los sentimientos ajenos. De buena gana le habría lanzado un puñetazo de no ser porque el hombre volvió a hablarle. Frederick se había arreglado el cabello poniéndolo detrás de su oreja a lo que el detective había dicho: Ah, estás avergonzado, no deberías ya que sólo soy yo. Esas palabras eran absurdas pues parecían de alguien que tomaba el cuerpo de una mujer e intentaba calmarla para que le dejara ver su desnudez. Su respiración entonces se entrecortó y se cubrió con las mantas, ahí su amigo dijo: ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Y acto seguido se acercó para tocarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Andrew no conocía la razón por la que de pronto sentía deseos de tocarle la oreja a su amigo. Por lo general no le parecía una parte bonita del cuerpo, menos las de Frederick que tenían cicatrices, sin embargo, en ese momento quería tocarla no sólo con sus dedos sino que también con sus labios. Le parecía que debía proteger el cuerpo indefenso de ese joven que le daba su amor incondicional a pesar de lo brusco que podía ser con sus gestos y más aún, con sus palabras. Resistió la tentación de hundir sus labios en su oído y susurrarle cualquier cosa que inquietara a Frederick, pero no pudo evitar buscar el aroma en su cuerpo pues de pronto había recordado que en la distancia de la celda olvidó cómo olía.

Se sentó en la cama mientras aún le acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja, tomó a Frederick por los brazos y con una mirada tan intensa que el chico no reconoció, lo sostuvo para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Para Andrew ese era un gesto común, ya lo había experimentado antes con otras mujeres, pero claro, él era hombre, cosa que no le importó dado que lo conocía como si se tratara de un hermano, no obstante, no se podía explicar aquella mirada que apenas y había notado. En ese abrazo donde Andrew sentía el rostro del joven sobre su pecho, decidió que para poder obtener el olor de su cuerpo no podía estar en esa posición y fue él quien se inclinó hacia el pecho de Frederick para acercar su perfilada nariz por entre la abertura de la camisa. Se quedó en esa posición.

Frederick que era tan torpe en esas cosas se alteró al punto que su corazón empezó a latir el doble de fuerte y su cuerpo se estremeció estimulado por tal cercanía. Era como si fuera la primera vez en que sus pieles se rozaban en partes del cuerpo que no fueran sus manos estrechándose en un saludo, por ello, su reacción más consciente, y a la vez inconsciente, fue apoyar una mano en la cabeza de Andrew y otra en su espalda para impedir que se alejara. Esperaba un beso en su pecho o que de pronto sus pasiones se desataran, con tal cercanía sería lo más normal.

-¿Qué dices sentir por mí, Frederick? – preguntó de pronto Andrew.

-Yo… yo te amo… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Y si te tocara? ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿No te daría miedo?

-Si me tocaras… no tendría miedo, al contrario, sería muy feliz… aunque suene como la típica frase que sueltan todos, es porque eres tú, por eso no me daría miedo…- inició una serie de caricias en su cabello mientras sus ojos se cerraban por inercia – Claro, si me tocaras sería muy feliz porque te amo… pero te conozco y no estás haciendo esto porque me ames también porque a ti te gustan las mujeres, siempre lo he sabido. No te atraigo siquiera…-

-Sólo quería sentir tu aroma… Llevo cuatro días sólo pensando en eso… pero ahora que siento tu aroma veo que hueles a ropa limpia y a jabón, me siento decepcionado porque por más que pensara sólo tenía opciones demasiado atractivas cuando sólo hueles a una persona común y corriente, incluso hueles un poco a libros. ¿Y el cabello?

-No lo huelas… debe estar sucio porque me quedé en cama mucho tiempo…- dijo Frederick mientras apartaba al hombre con cuidado, pero no pudo evitarle cuando él tomó un mechón de cabello de entre los más largos.

-Hueles a vainilla…-

A Andrew no le gustaba la vainilla pero el aroma de ella resultaba más satisfactorio que el de los libros viejos por lo que terminó sonriendo imperceptiblemente mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del joven para luego ordenarle el cabello. Como hasta entonces lo llevaba desordenado decidió peinárselo y atárselo con el lazo favorito del chico y así se dio cuenta que su cabello era una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que le gustaban de Frederick, de ahí que debía de venir su fetiche con él, sólo el cabello bien cuidado, y con razón porque en esa época no había hombres que lo llevaran en tan bonito peinado. Por otra parte, a Frederick le gustaban mucho más los cabellos rubios y el suyo lo mantenía largo porque nunca lo había imaginado de otra forma. Y bueno, porque secretamente, temía a las tijeras.

-Bien, ya he terminado…- dijo Andrew – Vístete y vamos a la biblioteca, sé que hay algo en ella…-

-¿Otra vez? – suspiró el joven.

-Tengo un plan para entrar sin que nos descubran, confía en mí.

-Aceptaré ir si me dejas hacer algo más…-

-Claro…- El detective bostezó algo cansado pues el misterio del cabello de Frederick ya había sido resuelto así que ya no se sentía tan emocionado como antes, por lo cual se dejó caer en el sofá.

Frederick sonrió con un dejo de arrogancia y se levantó de la cama para acercarse al viejo sofá, allí con ambas manos y con mucho cuidado, sacó las gafas del hombre pues sabía que sin ellos veía realmente mal. Esperó a que sus miradas se encontraran unos segundos y entonces se acercó a él para apoyar una mano en su mejilla y besarlo. De haber podido, Andrew habría reído por la insistencia del joven que lo besaba aún cuando había sido rechazado por segunda vez, y como para darle un premio de consuelo, aprovechando que sin gafas no le parecía ni hombre ni mujer, sólo un ser humano al que quería, lo tomó por los hombros y correspondió al beso unos segundos más que en la ocasión anterior. No tenía planeado darle más expectativas, sólo darle un pequeño regalo. Sus lenguas se rozaron sutilmente, pero lo suficiente para alterar al chico que en ese momento se apartó y le regresó los anteojos a su compañero.

-Vamos…- dijo el rubio finalmente.

Varios días después de aquel inusual acontecimiento, uno aún más extraño llamó a la puerta de la casa de Andrew cuando él y su joven compañero comían un platillo que el segundo al fin consideró apropiado y devoraba con ganas. Se vio interrumpido y molesto cuando llamaron a la puerta y se levantó para abrir mientras se quejaba en voz alta, rascando su bien peinado cabello en un gesto varonil para que Andrew no pensara que de verdad era un amanerado porque ni a él mismo le gustaba pensar que lo era. Cuando abrió la puerta gritando que no le gustaba ser molestado a la hora de la comida vio un paquete grande y delgado bien envuelto. Regresó a la mesa con el paquete y se lo entregó a Andrew pues no tenía remitente. Al abrirlo vieron un cuadro con el dormitorio de Frederick, lo cual ya era aterrador, sin embargo, aún más aterrador fue ver en él a dos personas abrazadas, una con el rostro apoyado en el pecho del otro, y el otro acariciando el cabello del primero. Eran los dos hombres.


	3. Chapter 3

La primera reacción había sido de sorpresa. Ambos recordaban que ese día estaban completamente solos, y debido a que confiaban el uno en el otro sabían que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a pedir que pintaran semejante escena. Otra de las razones por la que se descartaba esa tesis era la precisión con la que el cuadro estaba hecho: ningún detalle del cuarto de Frederick se había descuidado, incluso estaba dibujado el cajón con los diversos lazos del chico. Sobraba decir que los dos conocían sus horarios y rutinas, y ninguno de los dos habría hablado a nadie de algo tan secreto como sus acercamientos sexuales en la cama del más joven quien veía cómo los lazos estaban pintados en el preciso orden en que él los dejaba. Tras la reacción de sorpresa que dejó boquiabierto a Frederick y a Andrew con sus ojos entreabiertos - pues jamás se veía en él gran expresión - el mayor dejó el cuadro sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la casa para dar con el causante de lo que él consideraba un insulto. Bajó tan rápido las escaleras que Frederick ni siquiera intentó seguirle el rastro y se limitó a observar por la ventana en caso de que alguien sospechoso saliera de la estructura. El único que salió fue Andrew luego de revisar todos los pasillos del edificio donde vivía y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor alertó a su compañero para que continuara la vigilancia mientras él hacía una segunda revisión del lugar.

Conocía a todas las personas que vivían en el mismo edificio y sabía que ninguno de ellos era el culpable del agravio.

-Vuelve a la casa Andrew… - Le advirtió su amigo - ¡Es obvio que se escondió en alguna de las casas y que escapó así que no podrás atraparle!

Andrew estuvo de acuerdo con él y le señaló con la mano para que se mantuviera en donde estaba. Si alguien aparecía Frederick podría arrojarse por la ventana sin romperse un hueso, eso al menos hasta que él llegara arriba porque no planeaba despegarse de la ventana en todo el día y toda la noche si es que lo consideraba necesario. Al recordar el cuadro mientras subía las escaleras a la casa, aún mirando a ambos lados, se sentía más decidido a vigilar aunque nevara, así que, cuando llegó de inmediato se asomó a ella.

-Si no te calmas vas a vomitar la deliciosa comida de hoy...- advirtió Frederick.

-Tú eres tonto y no sabes lo que esto significa. ¿No crees que divulgarán esta imagen? Es sencillo tomar copias una vez que tienes el real y peor aún, son dos hombres los que están en esa imagen.

-A mí me gusta... Me hicieron atractivo y si no lo miras atentamente no se nota que soy hombre por el cabello suelto.

-Cualquiera que nos conozca sabrá que eres tú... Que somos nosotros. Si al menos te parecieras a mi prometida pasaría más desapercibido. De todas formas lo que más me indigna es que alguien más sepa de eso. Qué aberración, si nos descubren...-

El hombre cubrió su rostro dando a entender que de verdad sentía vergüenza, no sólo por el cuadro sino que también por sus acciones pasadas. Frederick se deprimió al pensar que su amigo se sintiera así respecto a él y el abrazo por lo que se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio ofendido porque Andrew dijera "eso" a algo que para él era un acontecimiento tan importante en su vida. Sin embargo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo comportándose como un caprichoso que pasaba llorando y reclamándole por no apreciarlo así que decidió sonreírle para calmarlo, eso sin ninguna clase de contacto físico que le causara más incomodidad. Tras sonreír el joven tomó el cuadro con ambas manos, lo admiró de verdad complacido con el resultado y volvió a indicar que creía verse muy guapo en él. Eso sí, creía que lo mejor para los dos era destrozarlo y quemarlo en la cocina porque con el aceite de la pintura el fuego sería aún más intenso y la comida quedaría como a él le gustaba. No obstante, cuando se disponía a destruirlo su compañero lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas, será necesario cuando busquemos al pintor de esta cosa. Los trazos son muy importantes para reconocer al autor... Y qué decir de los colores y sus mezclas. Entrégamelo, lo ocultaré en mi caja fuerte, tu casa no es segura ahora.

-Pero tu casa ni siquiera tiene llave...-

-Claro que sí, la usaré a partir de hoy. Ahora debemos ir a tu hogar a ver por dónde sacaron tal imagen, ya tengo ideas.

-Por la entrada, ¿no? Pero debe haber un orificio.

-No necesariamente. Dices eso porque cuando tu puerta se abre suele rechinar, pero pasas tan poco tiempo en ella que tal vez alguien la aceitó sin que lo notaras. Y eso que estuviste encerrado en ella cuatro días, debiste notarlo. ¿Y las llaves?

-Yo tengo las mías y la dueña la otra...-

-Dudo que la dueña se atreviera a semejante acción, además es comprobadamente casi ciega. Aquí hay también varios viejos descartables así que haré una lista de sospechosos antes de investigar en otros lugares. No, mejor idea aún es que tú investigues por fuera, aprovecha que te gusta ese espantoso cuadro. Yo averiguaré aquí.

-Me dejas lo más difícil a mí.

-Porque confío en ti. Ah, justamente ayer vino mi prometida, ¿Te sientan bien los corsés? Si te vistes de mujer y luces como una cuando vean el cuadro pensarán que no hay dos varones en él. Los humanos tienden a ver lo que les hacen creer.

En su mente Frederick insultó a Andrew porque no dejaba de hacerle recordar que no parecía hombre, algo injusto pues habitualmente se comportaba como uno intentando ser grosero. De hecho era más grosero que él así que en ese caso debía ser Andrew quien usara un vestido. Aunque claro, Frederick no era tonto y sabía de sobra que la prometida del hombre era en tamaño parecido al de él así que el vestido sería de su talla. Andrew en cambio era más alto y bastante más ancho de hombros que él. Así se dio cuenta que en realidad no le dejaba el trabajo porque sintiera confianza sino porque no quería exponerse.

Frederick se sentía bastante tonto al creerle y obedecerle en todo lo que le decía y si no se quejaba seguro que Andrew jamás se habría enterado de nada. Aunque estaba enfadado tampoco dijo nada; sabía que en el fondo quería probarse ropa de mujer, pero reconocía que en definitiva un corsé no habría entrado en él. ¿Sabría Andrew de todas formas que quería usar un vestido? Tal vez sí y pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor. De repente se le vino otra idea a la mente, ¿Qué hacía Andrew con un vestido de la espantosa mujer llamada Agatha? ¿Acaso ella había pasado alguna noche en su casa? Otra vez los celos fueron albergándose en su corazón y hubiera continuado de no ser por Andrew quien le habló:

-¿Qué piensas entonces? Yo creo que con maquillaje te verás como mujer definitivamente. Deja de darle tantas vueltas.

-¿Y mi dignidad? No voy a usar el vestido de ella.

-¿De ella? ¿Piensas que es de Agatha? Porque, la verdad, pertenece a otra mujer.

-Debo suponer que si tienes uno es porque dormiste con ella. Me pregunto con cuantas duermes a diario.

-Te dejas llevar por las emociones. Obviamente lo conseguí de un sastre para un caso de emergencia como este y fue ella quien me lo entregó.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Creo que estás evitando dármela porque sabes que me enfadaré. Debes ser todo un mujeriego.

Andrew tenía una piel tersa y hermosos cabellos rubios, más claros que el oro y el trigo, además sus ojos disfuncionales también eran muy bonitos por lo que podía ser una mujer sin demasiada dificultad. La diferencia entre él y Andrew era que el menor aún carecía de rasgos más masculinos - y su madre lo asociaba con que aún no tenía prometida así que era un chiquillo, no un hombre. De puro pensarlo a Frederick le hirvió la sangre porque eso de la prometida era una farsa. La razón más correcta era la herencia de los padres, sobretodo la debilidad del padre que era menos masculino que la madre, al menos así lo veía Frederick desde que recordaba. Con razón a él le gustaba alguien tan varonil como Andrew: no era culpa de él o por haberse conocido años atrás sino que la culpa era del padre debilucho. Irritado, se dedicó a pensar en vez de responder al hombre que no dejaba de hablar sobre cosas que a él le parecían tonterías, por ello, cuando Andrew empezó a llamarlo más insistentemente, él gritó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ayúdame a ponerme ese estúpido vestido y me iré a buscar información! ¡Pero estás informado, si alguien nos espía entonces sabrá que estoy disfrazado!

-Maravilloso. Actuarás de inmediato, se supone que el espía ese escapó así que no hará nada. Aún si lo hace… todo saldrá bien.

-Qué vergonzoso, definitivamente no debo tener dignidad. Agradece que es domingo, de otra forma no te acompañaría en tu plan.

-Y no olvides lo de la biblioteca.

El chico no sabía cuál era la obsesión de Andrew por la biblioteca. Él ya la había recorrido en unas cuantas ocasiones sin jamás encontrar nada que pudiera llamar su atención así que supuso que debía ser una locura del detective. Como cada vez que se sentía torturado por aquellas tonterías soltó un suspiro largo de cansancio y empujado por el hombre entró al dormitorio de éste. La habitación continuaba tal cual la había visto días anteriores, no había nada nuevo, entonces se le ocurrió algo: tal vez quien hizo el cuadro conocía la habitación pero no a ellos, aunque sí había escuchado la conversación que mantenían, así habría logrado pintarlos. No era una idea del todo mala, sin embargo debió descartarla en cuanto se dio cuenta que en la pintura ellos salían idénticos a cómo eran en la realidad. Aunque quién sabía, ni él mismo recordaba las posturas que mantuvieron ese día. En ese momento, Andrew interrumpió sus pensamientos no porque gustara de interrumpirlo en sus silencios sino que porque no sabía que el joven estaba siempre tan pensativo, lo sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa. Por supuesto ante aquel gesto Frederick se asombró, sin embargo, apenas sonrojado, se quedó quieto pues el único que tomaba esas acciones como algo sexual era él.

En realidad, Andrew sí había querido desnudar el torso del joven para saber cómo era. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto la idea se instaló en su cabeza, eso luego de haber sentado al chico en la cama. La mejor suposición que tenía al respecto era que sentía la necesidad del contacto humano luego de la muerte del niño que lo había humillado como detective, o simplemente, era la edad que lo llamaba a sentirse atraído por otros. En ese caso, prefería estar quitándole el vestido a una mujer que la camisa a un hombre, pensó y de inmediato arrugó el ceño sin que su amigo lo notara, luego sacó un vestido de color negro que en una mujer llegaría un poco por debajo de la rodilla y además, llevaba la espalda descubierta. Al verlo, Frederick se sonrojó.

-¡Olvídalo, yo no me voy a poner ese vestido nudista! ¡¿Seguro que no lo tomaste de una mujer de cabaret?!

-Es de sastrería, y además es un vestido de seda. Ten en cuenta que la moda es usar este tipo de vestidos más cortos, no es mi culpa que estés en el siglo pasado y pienses que las mujeres visten con trajes de colas largas. ¿Sabrás soportar taco alto?

-¡No, no sé, no me importa! – gritó rojo hasta las orejas - ¡Yo soy un hombre, tengo espalda más ancha que una mujer y vellos en las piernas, no puedo usar ese tipo de vestido!

-Ah, es cierto, el vello… Mi madre decía que acercando fuego a la piel éstos se quemaban, gran idea, Frederick.

Como era de esperarse, Andrew no le hizo caso y le puso el vestido rápidamente por sobre los pantalones y los zapatos. El chico no quería vestirse porque, como nunca prestaba atención a las mujeres, no se había dado cuenta que la moda de su madre estaba pasada de moda y que las mujeres ya usaban vestidos más cortos que dejaban a la vista mucha piel y eso le avergonzaba. Hasta entonces ni siquiera se había planteado el tema de la vestimenta aún cuando sí veía a la novia de Andrew, eso porque ella usaba vestidos largos, sombrillas y telas como el tul a la usanza del siglo pasado y como a Frederick le habría gustado vestir. Empezó a patalear como un niño y decidió escaparse de Andrew mientras él lo perseguía para quitarle el resto de la ropa; esta vez no parecía haber atracción sino que un juego de fuerza y tortura porque al final el detective agarró a su amigo por un brazo, lo amarró con una corbata a su cama y le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa. Venía el momento de la depilación, la idea más atroz para el chico.

Para quitarle los vellos de las piernas, Andrew tendría que acercar fuego a su piel, pero debido que estaba lejos de la cocina que era el mejor lugar para actuar, sacó la llama de su vieja lámpara de aceite para acercarla a las piernas de Frederick. Él empezó a gritar a pesar de que no le dolía porque se guiaba por el olor a quemado, como si fuera la piel la chamuscada, pero Andrew apenas lanzó un bufido de reprobación y continuó.

-¡Andrew! ¡Detente, detente! – insistió Frederick con un tono de voz angustiado - ¡Ya no quiero ser mujer, no quiero! ¡Me duele y no me gusta este vestido!

Y al instante se puso a llorar. Hasta entonces el detective no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no lloraba ni gritaba porque le doliera, por el contrario, lo hacía porque el dolor que sentía estaba en su orgullo porque aunque era su deseo ser una mujer continuaba siendo hombre y tenía las conductas de uno, no podía forzarlo a cambiar. Como sea, dejó de molestarlo y lo soltó sin atreverse a mirarlo ya que tenía dificultades para disculparse por algo como ello, tampoco quería mirarlo. No lucía atractivo con ese vestido, tampoco espantoso, simplemente no le gustaba de esa forma. ¿Sería que le gustaba más con las prendas de varón? Molesto apretó los ojos al pensarlo pues realmente parecía que Frederick le gustaba más de hombre que de mujer. Estaba claro que él no le gustaba, ni siquiera le atraía, ¿Pero por qué le desagradaba tanto vestido como dama cuando su prometida sí le llamaba la atención? Se imaginó a la mujer vestida con ropa de varón. El resultado le sorprendió: Con esas prendas le gustaba tanto o más que con las que usaba habitualmente.

-Ya había terminado… El vestido te queda espantoso y tienes pies horribles… Vístete y di que la persona del cuadro es tu hermana y que quieres descubrir al villano que la retrató con un hombre. No sé por qué, pero aunque tu cara es bonita, el vestido no te sienta bien. Y no llores, te ves patético.

La puerta que separaba la alcoba de la sala principal y oficina se cerró de golpe y Frederick se quedó solo entre las cuatro paredes sin poder comprender qué le había ocurrido al hombre cuando en realidad el ofendido debía ser él. Ese día parecía muy extraño, todo por culpa del cuadro, pero no recordaba que Andrew alguna vez hubiera estado tan afectado por algo, más bien, loco. Después de eso y las lágrimas del chico, éste no pudo evitar echarse a reír sorprendido por esa actitud y se levantó de la cama para mirarse al espejo y así comprobar que de verdad lucía muy mal, más porque el corte del vestido hacía que se viera deforme. Decidió cambiarse de ropa, ponerse las suyas que le acomodaban más – que de paso sí le hacían ver guapo – y guardó con cuidado las otras. Ser mujer nunca había sido para él, esa era su conclusión. Ya a Agatha le habían dado la orden divina de ser mujer y velar por la seguridad de Andrew, no le quedaba duda alguna al respecto. Esa idea se le venía constantemente a la cabeza y aunque se estaba riendo volvió a deprimirse. ¿Qué sería de él si Andrew contraía matrimonio?

Antes de ponerse a pensar en cosas deprimentes como aquellas, inclinó el rostro, pronunció unas palabras de ánimo para sí mismo y salió sonriente del dormitorio. Afuera Andrew permanecía sentado y mirando por la ventana, obsesionado una vez más con el criminal.

-Deja de preocuparte, lo resolveremos, este lugar no es tan grande como Londres.

-No estoy preocupado. Vete a hacer la investigación…-

-Ah… está bien. No vuelvas a ponerme ropa de mujer… el vestido es muy lindo, será mejor que se lo des a esa prometida tuya. A ella le sentará muy bien.

Frederick salió de la casa con el cuadro entre las manos y muy concentrado en él. No dejaba de admirarlo y de hecho le gustaba de verdad así que de buena gana lo habría conservado para siempre, el único detalle era que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría mal de él y de Andrew quien era el que menos quería que pensaran que él era amante de los hombres. Si a Frederick le hubieran preguntado directamente si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres no habría dudado en decir que los hombres aunque lo golpearan por ello, pero sabía que su amigo era distinto y sentía vergüenza de cualquier cosa que hiciera con él. De verdad el chico debía sentirse ofendido de aquel rechazo, llevaba largo tiempo pensándolo, pero le resultaba imposible odiar de verdad a su compañero.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el tranvía hacia un barrio bohemio donde se vendían muchos cuadros, una zona donde todos los pintores, poetas y músicos se reunían para poder trabajar en galerías y obtener unas cuantas monedas. Francia normalmente era mejor idea, pero como llegaban tantos rumores de artistas que morían de hambre en hoteles parisinos, muchos preferían quedarse en su país de origen sin arriesgarse, y claro, el que pintó el cuadro debía ser uno de esos, podía percibirse en la estilizada forma de pintar que indicaba que no había sido un novato el autor de la obra. Pasada una media hora de viaje descendió en el barrio de adoquines y edificios viejos con aroma a tabaco y vino de calidad; caminó por calles estrechas que no tenían ni inicio ni fin y entró a la galería de arte más prestigiosa del lugar para comenzar su investigación, saltándose así todos los bares.

-Este estilo…- dijo el dueño, un anciano de larga barba y gafas redondas – Se parece mucho al de ese joven Van Gogh, bueno, ahora muerto. ¿Quieres comprar una obra de él? Tengo dos y no son caras…-

-A mí me va y me viene ese Van Gogh… Si se murió y nadie lo conoce es que no vale la pena… Dígame, si es el estilo de ese viejo muerto, ¿Cómo es que el cuadro se parece a uno hecho por él?

-Es por la forma en que movió el pincel… Aunque los cuerpos están tan bien diseñados y la cara tan detallada que yo diría que hay una marca propia. Habrá varias personas que quieren imitarle el estilo, pero de conocer a una… No.

-¿Y alguien interesado en uno de sus horribles cuadros?

-Había un hombre… me compró una de sus obras hace varios años y él me vendió unas propias, pero no se parece en nada el estilo. ¿Quieres encontrar la persona que hizo esta escena? Podrías dejar la obra aquí y yo lo averiguaré.

-No, gracias. Me largo, volveré pronto y espero que tengas información, viejo.

Aunque durante el día continuó haciendo averiguaciones no consiguió nada valioso y regresó a su casa. Ofuscado se metió a la cama sin comer y sin quitarse la ropa, pero como era primavera, la noche estaba un poco calurosa y debió deshacerse de la camisa. Volvió a recordar repentinamente a la mujer de Andrew y el vestido que dejaba enseñar los tobillos y a veces las rodillas. Seguramente sí pertenecía a ella y, como era recatada, lo usaba sólo durante las noches para que nadie más que su prometido la viera. Entonces harían el amor hasta hartarse de jugar enredando sus cuerpos. La idea le causó asco de inmediato, para él era antinatural que un hombre y una mujer unieran sus cuerpos mientras que imaginar a dos hombres hacía que una especie de excitación recorriera su cuerpo. Y si a esos dos hombres los imaginaba como a él y a Andrew, de verdad le venía una erección que controlaba únicamente con un baño frío. No tenía nada en contra de la masturbación, pero no solía hacerlo porque prefería disfrutar de esa clase de placer con alguien más, aunque por entonces no tenía a nadie y tampoco podía pedirle a alguien o ir contando por ahí las ideas locas que se le iban a la cabeza. Para mal suyo, esa noche se durmió imaginando al hombre y a la mujer revolcándose en la cama como dos animales que buscaban reproducirse.

Al día siguiente amaneció enfermo del estómago y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar. Él sabía que esos vómitos no eran debido a una enfermedad si no a las molestas imágenes que se le acumularon en la noche así que se dijo a sí mismo que era inútil faltar a clases por ello, menos cuando la semana anterior ya había faltado casi todos los días y ya tenía preocupado a varios de sus profesores e incluso a uno de sus compañeros, uno que era el único que le caía bien aunque fuera rico como los demás. No era más arrogante que él y siempre se preocupaba de su salud así que no tenía razones para odiarlo, salvo porque él sí era amanerado a pesar de tener novia. ¿Sería un poco como su propio padre? No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y tomó el tranvía para ir a la universidad donde estudiaba. Mientras viajaba sólo se concentró en su lectura y procesó toda la información que pudo.

El viaje no duraba demasiado nunca, pero ese día se cortó la energía y tuvo que seguir el camino a pie hasta llegar a una facultad que tenía las mismas características de la biblioteca. La misma madera, el estilo neoclásico, los grandes pasillos de parqué y los grandes ventanales, aunque por fuera era puro ladrillo y cemento rojo, además, lo único genial de la estructura exterior era la torre del reloj y campanario, que le recordaba a todos los profesores que debían regañarlo por llegar tarde. A pesar de todo ese lugar le gustaba por los ventanales porque cuando se aburría de escuchar al profesor miraba por la ventana y también miraba a través de ella cuando su compañero amanerado le hablaba demasiado. A Frederick le dio risa pensar que si Andrew lo consideraba afeminado a él, a ese compañero lo confundiría con una mujer de cabello corto y vestido de hombre ya que incluso tenía gestos y movimientos de una. Quizás hasta sí le gustara porque llevaba tiempo presintiendo que Andrew tenía cierta fijación por los hombres que lucían como mujeres, excepto él porque decía groserías y era rudo con las personas.

Cuando entró al salón demostró que de maleducado tenía mucho y que no le importaba decir lo que se le venía en gana. Había llegado veinte minutos tarde por el problema del tranvía pero él entró como si nada, saludó al profesor distraídamente y ante la mirada de reprobación que él le echaba encima le respondió "Usted tiene coche y es rico, yo uso el tranvía y si se para, se para. Vaya a quejarse con el cuervo que se comió los cables", y se sentó al lado del amanerado que lo saludó con un movimiento de mano y con una nota.

"Pensé que hoy tampoco vendrías. Ya me estaba preocupando mucho".

Frederick le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que todo estaba bien y se dedicó a escuchar al hombre que daba la clase conforme veía a su compañero perder el tiempo en anotaciones que no tenían nada que ver con el derecho. Se preguntó qué tanto escribía y cuando se dio cuenta vio que era un poema de amor por lo que no pudo contener una carcajada y por ello lo echaron del salón no sin antes golpearlo en el trasero con una varilla. Al término de la última clase, el amanerado le dijo que había una investigación importante que realizar así que debían quedarse juntos en la biblioteca de la institución para hacerla. Como él tenía que ir a trabajar se disculpó y le dijo que después del trabajo iría a la biblioteca donde se desempeñaba para obtener información y avanzar sobre dos de los cuatro tópicos que le habían tocado e intentó irse, pero el joven lo siguió.

-¡Espera, quiero hablar contigo un poco! ¡Caminemos juntos al menos! – Corrió para alcanzarlo y así poder caminar a su lado - ¡Sobre el poema!

-El poema… Ah sí, no fue mi intención reírme, es que nunca me había dado cuenta qué era eso que tanto escribías. Así que eres poeta, pues bien. A mí esas cosas no me importan… las que me interesan no tienen nada que ver contigo.

-Espera, no es exactamente eso lo que quería decir…- sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó con ambas manos - ¡Léela por favor!

-De acuerdo…- respondió mientras el chico comenzaba a correr en la dirección contraria – ¡La biblioteca de la facultad está al otro lado!

El chico no tenía mayor interés por la nota así que la guardó en el bolsillo exterior de su chaqueta y se marchó a la pastelería. Ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que había ido a trabajar allí tras la muerte del niño con el que se llevaba bien así que ya no se deprimía como antes, de hecho aquel día estaba ofuscado por la presencia de Andrew y su prometida que iban a comer pasteles con el dinero que él le entregaba al detective y que se ganaba en esa misma tienda. Mientras preparaba un pastel evitaba mirar a los dos y cuando le pidieron que preparara el favorito de la mujer se dedicó a hacerlo de mala gana; a sus compañeras nunca les tocaba atenderlos, siempre era él quien parecía empleado personal de la mujer a la que tanto odiaba, como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Debido a que a la mujer le encantaba el pastel de chocolate y a que ese día iba vestida de blanco, Frederick decidió ser generoso con la crema marrón y tras conseguir un poco de helado del mismo sabor, puso una bola al lado del plato, luego lo derritió un poco ante la vista de confusión de sus compañeras que no entendían el por qué de esa actitud tan maléfica, aunque ninguna le dijo nada. Cuando el chico terminó el trabajo sonrió para sí mismo y fue a la mesa a entregar el pastel para Agatha quien, como siempre, le saludó con gran cortesía.

-Muy buenos días, Frederick. Gracias por prepararme el pastel como siempre…-

-Oiga, señorita…- se atrevió a hablarle él - ¿No será que usted pinta? Me parece que sí, tiene manos muy finas y apropiadas para un trabajo de esa especie, ¿No lo crees, Andrew? Y mira, la calidad con la que se viste, yo diría que con tan buenos ojos para escoger telas y colores no tendrá problema alguno en pintar sin confundir colores… como si tuviera muy buena memoria.

Andrew se dedicó a beber su café mientras la mujer probaba el pastel, aunque como estaba pensando sabía que le respondería a Frederick. Agatha entonces tomó una cucharadita de helado, la levantó hacia la nariz del chico y le sonrió – Ciertamente sé pintar, mi madre me enseñó, pero no fui yo la que hizo ese cuadro, Andrew me ha comentado de ello.

-¡¿Cómo que le contaste?!

-Ella no fue, la conozco hace más tiempo que a ti… Es de carácter firme pero es sincera y directa, jamás ofendería a su futuro esposo por medios tan viles como esos… En eso no se parece a ti…- dijo al notar que el vestido de la mujer lucía ya una mancha café.

-Tonto…-

Frederick dio la vuelta para regresar tras el mesón donde trabajaba. Comenzó a preparar un nuevo bizcocho pues debía entregar un pastel de cumpleaños de vainilla y fresa para la hija de una familia adinerada aunque no parecía muy concentrado en la preparación. No podía dejar de murmurar enfadado hacia la pareja así como tampoco dejaba de mirarlos de tanto en tanto. Al verlos ciertamente hacían una bonita pareja, e incluso el simple gesto en que Andrew cubría a la dama con su chaqueta le parecía enternecedor. Se creyó idiota al descubrir en ese momento que estaba preocupado por su amigo que sin chaqueta estaría incómodo y no querría salir de la pastelería por la ausencia de ésta. Con la camisa puesta se veía bastante atractivo sin la necesidad de usar algo más y a Frederick le atraía sobretodo porque un extremo de la prenda blanca se había salido de sus pantalones pues así el hombre se veía más relajado, como si estuviera tranquilo en casa. Apenado porque todo era causa suya, se lavó las manos, tomó su chaqueta y se la llevó a Andrew para que se la pasara a Agatha y así él recuperara la suya. No supo si lo hicieron de esa manera porque en cuanto él volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo ellos se fueron sin despedirse para no interrumpirlo más.

Sin embargo, fue Andrew quien se llevó la chaqueta de Frederick debajo del brazo porque la mujer insistió en que quería quedarse con la suya al tener su aroma y calidez. Por ello, el hombre decidió regresar raudo a casa donde se sentiría cómodo sin llevar la prenda, se subió casi corriendo a un tranvía y allí descubrió que se le había caído un papel. No era un papel sino una carta de amor y de inmediato supuso que Frederick le había escrito:

"Los días pasados te he extrañado mucho. Había sentido en ti una distancia que no conocía, fui a tu casa, esperé que fueras por mí o que nos viéramos por la calle. No sabía que tenías de verdad a alguien más en tu corazón, pero lo supe cuando esa tarde pasé cerca de tu casa. A veces es fácil discernir entre los susurros de una pareja y los de dos amigos, era muy claro que tienes a alguien. Como me sentí apenado te escribí este poema, aunque es bastante absurdo y me da vergüenza porque lo leerás, pero siento que si no lo haces, no vas a entenderme".

Y a continuación había un poema de dos páginas de extensión que hablaban de un amor intenso y no correspondido. Andrew no se esperaba la gran capacidad de su amigo para componerlos cuando por lo general a él no le gustaban esas cosas y se quejaba del romanticismo. No sabía si sentirse halagado o reírse, pero finalmente optó por ponerse más serio y releer la carta como para internarse más en los sentimientos del chico, luego se fijó que Frederick tenía una letra fina y cursiva, bastante atractiva para alguien sin intereses ni talentos como él. Decidió ir a su casa a burlarse un poco y así devolverle la chaqueta.

Cuando llegó a la pensión donde Frederick vivía pasó directamente a su dormitorio. Imaginó la puerta abierta, pero ésta estaba firmemente cerrada con llave. Supuso que estaba teniendo cuidado por el asunto del cuadro así que golpeó. Nadie salió, por ello insistió pero pronto la mujer que era dueña de la pensión llegó para detenerlo. Fue ella quien le contó que el chico se había ido con otro a la biblioteca y que llegaría muy tarde, tanto que le había advertido que le avisara en caso de que él viniera. Andrew no iba a aceptar ese tipo de excusas, en especial porque parecía que iba a resolver el caso de la biblioteca sin su compañía así que decidió ir a buscarlo. ¿Por qué iba a ese lugar con alguien que no era él? Eso era inaceptable, Frederick no tenía permiso para resolver un caso solo ni mucho menos irse con otro hombre que no fuera su empleador, o sea, él. ¿Y cómo se desaparecía sin antes explicar el asunto de la carta? Eso era vergonzoso para un hombre de honor. Tras peinar su cabello con los dedos de su mano y ponerse el sombrero se encaminó a la biblioteca, aún sumido en sus cavilaciones. Se le ocurrió que seguramente Frederick actuaba motivado por los celos porque había llevado a su novia a la pastelería lo cual tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar dado que a la mujer le gustaban los pasteles de Frederick - y aunque los comía seguido no engordaba ni un gramo.

En ese transcurso del tiempo pensó que, para mal de su amigo, él quería bastante a Agatha y aunque solía ignorarla se comportaba tal como con el joven. No tenía problemas en admitir que sí sentía algo por el chico, pero no por ello iba a abandonar a una mujer que le era leal desde la niñez. Entonces pensó: ¿Se supone que lo prefiero a él de todas formas? Porque estaba comparando a un chico que conocía hace cinco años con una mujer a la que había cuidado durante toda su vida. Si lo pensaba detenidamente la pregunta sí tenía validez pero su mente le dijo que debía descartar ese tipo de ideas ya que la realidad continuaba siendo que los hombres amaban a las mujeres y nada más, de por sí él prefería el cuerpo femenino, tal vez porque nunca había experimentado con el masculino. Quizá debería intentarlo pero no quería comprometerse con Frederick pues él supondría una relación seria que Andrew no habría soportado sólo porque no conocía del amor. Esa era la verdad: Andrew nunca se había enamorado de verdad a pesar de haberse involucrado con un par de mujeres antes que Agatha.

Mientras Andrew caminaba hacia la biblioteca, Frederick veía por una ventana de ésta cómo ya había oscurecido y él continuaba escribiendo la investigación con su compañero que no dejaba de mirarle fijamente. Incómodo prefería mirar las hojas que escribía y el libro que contenía la información que necesitaba, también miraba repetidas veces el paisaje porque estaba cansado de perder tanto el tiempo. No tenía más ganas de continuar en esa investigación, pero para su fortuna, o desgracia, su compañero comenzó a hablar. Al levantar la vista para mirarlo, se dio cuenta que ya estaban solos y que la bibliotecaria se marchó convencida de que él se encargaría del lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Will? Estás murmurando mucho, si no hablas más fuerte no te entenderé nada.

-¡Te preguntaba si leíste lo que te pasé!

-¿Ah, la hoja esa? La tengo en mi… Ah… no, iba en la chaqueta, pero se la pasé a un amigo que necesitaba una y se me quedó la hoja en ella. ¿Qué decía?

-¿De verdad la has perdido? – dijo el chico desconsolado y se levantó para ponerse frente a él y tomarle las manos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Frederick porque no soportaba que lo tocaran, salvo Andrew.

Sorprendido, Frederick escuchó la declaración de su compañero llamado Will y pronto se vio a sí mismo acorralado por él. Liberó sus manos y se levantó de la silla para comenzar a alejarse, sin embargo, Will el amanerado empezó a seguirlo por la biblioteca para insistirle con sus sentimientos. Hacía mucho que lo amaba secretamente y quería empezar algo con él:

-¡Frederick, escúchame, sé que puede ser extraño que un hombre se interese en otro pero sé que tú también gustas de los varones y quisiera que salieras conmigo! ¡Y puedo enseñarte que el amor no está forzado a ser entre hombres y mujeres sino que también entre dos hombres! ¡Y hasta está permitido para dos mujeres, no lo sé! ¡Al menos déjame probarlo con un beso!

-¡No, no, muchas gracias! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! ¡De verdad me gustan! ¡Claro, me gustan las damas de vestidos largos, por eso nunca miro a las otras, eso!

-¡Pero yo sé que es mentira!

Y mientras Frederick seguía escapando, el otro lo perseguía más intensamente. Will, a pesar de ser un amanerado, era más inteligente que el chico así que no tuvo demasiados problemas para acorralarlo contra un gran estante de libros, y como Frederick no se atrevió a botar el estante por culpa de un lunático como su compañero, se quedó quieto y aguantó con los ojos firmemente cerrados a que Will no le hiciera nada. Éste sólo lo sostuvo de los hombros y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Debes estar tranquilo, Frederick, yo no tengo malas intenciones… Es sólo que me he enamorado de tu personalidad. De lo desafiante que puedes ser con otros, de tu desinterés, de tu… en fin, hay muchas cosas y tardaría cientos de años en terminar, pero es verdad cuando te digo que te quiero y amo sobretodo tu amabilidad que ocultas tan bien bajo ese rostro amargado.

¿Rostro amargado? ¿Desafiante él? No, él no era así, se dijo Frederick e hizo una mueca de preocupación por tener frente a él un loco enamorado. ¿Acaso él se veía así frente a Andrew? Tendría que controlarse para no espantarlo porque por sobretodo eran amigos, no quería asustarlo para que él fuera a revolcarse con esa tonta mujer llamada Agatha. En ese instante intentó recordar la manera en que Andrew esquivaba sus preguntas, no obstante, para mal suyo, no tenía su personalidad despreocupada para abordar a Will y quitarle todas las esperanzas porque cuando mentía se le notaba. Tenía mucha mala suerte, prefería que una mujer se le declarara porque ellas no se comportaban como unas desquiciadas.

Conforme pensaba en ello se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba mintiendo y que era sincero en sus sentimientos, ¿o sí? Le hubiera encantado decirle que correspondía a ellos, mas no podía, entonces comprendió lo difícil que era para Andrew decirle que no. Más aún, para Frederick lo mejor era salir con ese chico y olvidarse de alguien como su amigo quien no lo quería.

-Mira…- susurró él al chico amanerado - ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¡No lo toques! – Intervino de pronto la voz de Andrew - ¡Frederick, es el culpable del cuadro, atrápalo!

Atendiendo las palabras de Andrew, rápidamente el chico recuperó la compostura y le hizo una llave para sostenerlo por los brazos con firmeza mientras que el detective sacaba una cuerda de entre sus ropas con intenciones de amarrar al joven contra una silla e iluminarle el rostro con una de las lámparas de lectura. Ejecutó todos los movimientos sin dudar ni un momento, sin cometer ningún error, y cuando estuvo seguro de tener al chico bien atado tomó a Frederick por el brazo y lo llevó detrás de un estante de libros para enumerar todas las quejas que se le habían ocurrido durante su recorrido pero que en ese instante no se le venían a la cabeza pues no dejaba de observar al chico para comprobar si había algo distinto en él. Sin embargo, Frederick se aburrió de que lo revisara tanto, lo empujó con un brazo y con los ojos entrecerrados por la tontería que al parecer estaban haciendo tomó un libro que resultaría útil para su trabajo de investigación y así hizo un ademán de regresar a su escritorio, pero Andrew volvió a tomarlo por el brazo para acercarlo a él.

-He comprendido que, debido a que te he rechazado, quieres ir con ese sujeto. Leí tu carta y sinceramente me decepciona que tu amor sea tan flexible. Aun así te perdonaré ya que voy a casarme con mi prometida tarde o temprano.

-¡¿Qué carta, estúpido?!

-Me entregaste una chaqueta que no era de mi talla ni del color de mi pantalón… Obviamente habrá sido para que leyera tu carta.

-¡Ya te dije que qué carta! ¡Yo no sé de ninguna carta! ¡¿O sea que ataste al pobre amanerado porque te dio la gana y pensabas que a mí me gusta él?! Estúpido, la carta es de él…- Al verlo con el papel se lo arrebató y lo leyó él mismo.

Conforme Frederick leía la extensa carta con el poema incluido, Andrew hizo memoria al respecto y supuso que si el mocoso amanerado de la silla había escrito la carta, significaba que estuvo presente el día en que él y Frederick estuvieron abrazándose. Claramente, el chico no se daba cuenta así que lo tomó del brazo, hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos y en un arrebato lo tomó por el rostro para besarlo por cuenta propia en un ángulo desde el cual el compañero de clase de Frederick los viera. Éste inclinó el rostro deprimido y de inmediato, mientras veía a Frederick abrazar al hombre, suspiró de una manera tan lamentable que a Andrew no le quedó duda: el cuadro era para asustarlos y separarlos. Al concluir el beso, bastante desapasionado por parte del detective, él tomó la mano de su amigo y lo arrastró hacia la mesa para comenzar el interrogatorio.

-Frederick, este chico te escribió en la carta que había visto que nosotros estábamos juntos. El cuadro llegó muchos días después y como no estuviste en clases con él tuvo bastante tiempo libre. Además, mira su mano, está desgastada por el movimiento real de un pincel… Así es, conspiró en tu contra para que te separaras de mi lado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca he pintado un cuadro y no vi a nadie! ¡Sólo escuché que estaban hablando!

-¿Qué tonterías son estas, Andrew? – Frederick soltó un suspiro de decepción y se sentó al lado del amanerado – Créeme, le conozco tal como tú conoces a tu prometida y sé que éste es afeminado pero no separaría a una pareja. Más bien su carta me demuestra lo sincero que es… No es algo que tú entiendas, pero yo confío en él.

Y empezó a desatar la cuerda. En ese instante irrumpieron los de Scotland Yard. Claramente el culpable de la llamada no podía ser el chico llamado Will, y como no cabía duda de que el del cuadro era el mismo de las llamadas, Andrew se mostró resignado. Tendría mucho tiempo para pensar entre los barrotes de la celda que ocuparía esa noche. Por su parte, Frederick rodó los ojos molesto porque ya presentía lo que pasaría y además, no comprendió el punto al que Andrew había querido llegar.


	4. Chapter 4

No cabía duda. Aquel niño llamado Will no era el culpable de ninguna de las acciones tomadas contra los dos detectives. Por supuesto, Andrew había pensado en la teoría de un cómplice, pero dadas las circunstancias no pareció que así fuera ya que cuando Scotland Yard se los llevaba a prisión el teléfono de la biblioteca sonó. Era para el detective. Del otro lado del teléfono habló una voz grave que no estaba alterada mediante mecanismo alguno y que además de burlarse de él con un: ¿Ha sido una buena noche? ¿Le gustó el cuadro que pinté para usted?, mencionó que la actitud de Will el amanerado era tan aberrante que merecía pasar una noche en la prisión para volverse hombre. Sólo él habló, apenas un instante y con el único objetivo de burlarse pues en cuanto el hombre intentó hacer una pregunta, la llamada se cortó. Las cosas no se volvieron más claras tras la llamada, pero Andrew supo dos cosas: Que quien ejercía tales acciones en su contra era hombre, tal vez asociado a la policía, y que no le agradaban para nada los varones que gustaban de otros, aunque eso no era algo importante ya que la mayoría de las personas no aceptaban ese tipo de relaciones. Miró con un dejo de lástima a los dos chicos que en principio sólo estaban haciendo una investigación con los libros de la biblioteca que nada tenían que ver con el caso y se dejó llevar por la policía que los subió a un automóvil para llevárselos.

En esa ocasión, cuando llegaron a la comisaría, el jefe de turno enumeró nuevamente cargos falsos, sin embargo, los tres se sorprendieron cuando escucharon uno que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad: sodomía, y el castigo no era para nada tres noches durmiendo en la prisión sino que era enviarlos a un hospital psiquiátrico para tratarlos con casi dolorosas terapias que era incluso peor que el ahorcamiento estipulado con la _Buggery Act_ por lo que Andrew tuvo que intervenir aludiendo a que dos de los tres tenían prometidas y que cómo era posible que se dijeran tales atrocidades sin pruebas, ¿De dónde podían inventar algo así cuando…? Se interrumpió a sí mismo. La sodomía no se describía sólo con el acto sexual entre dos hombres, también con prácticas menos severas como los besos. Y él había besado a Frederick en la biblioteca. Esa era otra pista, el hombre los espiaba cerca de ella, así que si encontraba los pasadizos de los que tanto hablaba sin duda podría dar con su nuevo enemigo.

Tras cerca de una hora de discusión los tres hombres acordaron que pasarían una noche en las celdas del lugar pero que no aceptarían cargos falsos, sólo el de estar en un lugar privado en horas impropias, aunque eso también sería sencillo de solucionar si hablaban con la bibliotecaria que no llevaba ni una hora lejos del mesón antes de tales hechos fortuitos. Hasta entonces, Will no dejaba de protestar y anunciar que presentaría serias querellas, pero para su desconcierto, Frederick comenzó a temblar y no abrió la boca para defenderse, nervioso porque no quería irse a un hospital psiquiátrico a que le hicieran terapias de shock. De buena gana Andrew lo hubiera abrazado para calmarlo, no obstante sólo pudo palmearle la espalda con una energía que no era propia de él. Para colmo, se sintió furioso cuando lo encerraron en la misma celda que a Frederick como si estuvieran burlándose de ellos; allí el espacio era reducido y apenas había un colchón maltrecho, era como si estuvieran buscando pruebas forzándolos a dormir juntos. Sin embargo, Andrew decidió quedarse parado y mirando al frente, pensativo, conforme el chico volvía a sentarse en un extremo como la última vez que había estado allí. Él escuchaba las quejas de Will quien, desde la celda de al frente, no dejaba de criticarle que no se hubiera defendido cuando nunca había hecho nada que lo mereciera.

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! – gritó Frederick cuando ya se hubo hartado del monólogo del chico.

-Es que eres una decepción…- le mencionó Will que se arrojó a su colchón para dormir.

Cuando lo pensaba resultaba que sí era una decepción. Su madre estaba decepcionada porque no tenía novia, Andrew se avergonzaba de él y le decía constantemente que muchas cosas de su cuerpo o su actitud le decepcionaban. Ahora su compañero lo humillaba de la misma manera. Frederick realmente lamentaba ser tan estúpido para todo, pero no podía evitarlo. No era su culpa haber nacido de esa forma y de hecho de buena gana se habría matado para que dejaran de decirle siempre lo mismo. ¿Que era una vergüenza? Entonces se daría un disparo en la sien y dejaría de serlo, ¿O acaso le criticarían el haberse matado y no luchar por una vida que a todas luces sería miserable? Nadie, ni siquiera Andrew, podría entenderlo porque era él quien más le recordaba lo patético que era. Una lástima, pero no olía como Andrew esperaba, tampoco se veía bien de mujer como quería. Nada era su culpa, nada. Bien podían buscarse a personas que sí cumplieran con esas expectativas, mas él no podía.

Cansado intentó dormir en vez de continuar deprimiéndose hasta que la pena lo consumiera. Cerró los ojos apoyado en un barrote y procuró dormir, pero la decepción que sentía consigo mismo le superaba. Lo peor, pensaba él, era que esa decepción estaba causada por no ser lo que otros esperaban porque antes de eso él se sentía bien con su personalidad. No había nada de malo en que no tuviera intereses, tampoco en que no fuera tan bonito, de todas formas sus planes eran entrar en el servicio militar y dedicarse a la guerra aprovechando que en esa época éstas eran abundantes. Allí se moriría y lo devolverían a su familia con honores. El sueño lo consumió cuando aún continuaba pensando en ello y Andrew, al comprobar que se había dormido, se sacó la chaqueta para cubrirlo con ella procurando que nadie lo viera. Ya bastantes problemas había causado.

Andrew no podía dormir en ese lugar, le daba asco y el colchón ni siquiera era de su tamaño sino que más pequeño. Prefería quedarse de pie toda la noche y dormir durante el día en su casa, después de todo no tenía trabajo que hacer y su prometida le había dicho anteriormente que iría a visitarlo así que ella podría cuidarlo y velar por su sueño. Sólo le preocupaba Frederick, que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la biblioteca a trabajar nuevamente. Le pareció entonces que lo mejor para el chico era renunciar a ese trabajo porque alguien cercano al edificio lo vigilaba. El inconveniente era que un trabajo como aquel no se encontraba todos los días y él no tenía dinero con el que mantener a Frederick. Se preguntó qué debía hacer mientras observaba detenidamente la manera en que una mujer de apariencia bastante seductora regañaba al amanerado llamado Will. Ella era su prometida sin dudas, pero Andrew no comprendió cómo alguien de cabello corto, hombros tan atractivos y labios rojizos como esa mujer pudiera tener por amante a un hombre que gustaba de Frederick.

¿Pero quién era él para criticar las acciones de William Mann? Una vez que Will se marchó con su novia, Andrew se quedó pensando en eso ya que realmente no había manera en que él emitiera un juicio valórico molestando al chico. Él mismo no era muy distinto y sintió lástima de Frederick porque nunca lo tomaba en serio lo cual tampoco era su intención. No era su culpa que tuviera una novia y que el chico se hubiera interesado en él, por esa razón no creía apropiado abandonar a Agatha.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la misma Agatha apareció frente a la celda con la expresión risueña que tanto le agradaba al hombre. Parecía que se burlaba de él por estar en prisión dos veces en un mes y esa era la respuesta más lógica tratándose de ella. De todas formas, Andrew sintió deseos de reírse, se acercó a los barrotes y estiró la mano hacia la mejilla de la mujer para acariciarla con la punta de los dedos. Que ella estuviera con él le agradaba ya que hacía que no se sintiera solo, además con su prometida no tenía la necesidad de hablar demasiado ya que le entendía perfectamente con pocas palabras. Aunque no era grande el amor que se tenían – probablemente fuera nulo – se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han llamado para que viniera por usted, Andrew… Es que han dicho que si no era su prometida no lo sacarían de aquí y en cambio lo encerrarían en la cárcel. Me he puesto un vestido sobre el pijama y vine rápidamente. Mi madre no dijo nada así que no debe preocuparse… Eso sí, no podré volver, ¿Puedo quedarme en su casa?

-Por supuesto, ¿Ella no se enfadará?

-No, no despertará hasta mañana un poco antes del mediodía. Ah… no me han dejado liberar a Frederick. No sé por qué pero no me lo permiten. Tal vez si usted intercede lo dejen en libertad. No me gustaría que se quedara solo.

Un guardia quitó el candado de la celda y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Andrew saliera, entonces Agatha le abrazó suavemente y le tomó la mano para sacarlo de la celda y así llevarlo con el capitán de aquella comisaría. Tal como Agatha Signoret había dicho, si no iba una mujer a buscar a Frederick no lo iban a soltar y muy probablemente por esos días su madre ya se habría ido de viaje a su hogar como para llamarla en su regreso. Frederick provenía de un pueblo así que la madre lo visitaba pocas veces y por poco tiempo ya que le importaba que estudiara y se comprometiera. Andrew sintió lástima por su amigo pues realmente no quería dejarlo solo; no era su culpa estar encerrado allí sino que aquel había sido error suyo, además tampoco era error del chico haber nacido en cuerpo de hombre y no tener una prometida.

Finalmente, tras mucho insistir los policías sacaron del edificio a Andrew junto a Agatha para que se marcharan a su hogar porque no liberarían a Frederick, no importaba qué hicieran. Andrew intentó quejarse, sin embargo Agatha debió detenerlo en cuanto les anunciaron que podían encerrarlo nuevamente y la joven se sintió preocupada. Lo tomó de la mano y decidió forzarlo a caminar a casa que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Es bastante injusto que no hayan querido liberarlo, pero lo harán por la mañana… Al menos está durmiendo así que no debe preocuparse, Andrew. Mañana volveremos por él… Además, usted no debe meterse en más problemas, ¿Acaso espera que le encierren un par de años en la cárcel? Allí le harían daño de verdad y nadie podría defenderle.

-Sé defenderme bastante bien…-

-Lo sé, eso es algo que me gusta de usted…-

Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban con tranquilidad sobre todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. Andrew confiaba plenamente en la mujer así que podía contarle todo sin temer represalia alguna. Además, en realidad era ella quien más hablaba de cosas triviales para que su prometido abandonara todas las tensiones. Ese gesto le gustaba al hombre pues sentía que esa mujer podía protegerlo así como él la protegería a ella, la diferencia es que él le cuidaría el cuerpo y ella el espíritu. En esa situación Andrew se preguntó si es que acaso Frederick le ayudaría a cumplir esa función pero pronto entendió que no y que al contrario, los dos atraían a la mala suerte, ya que si en principio Frederick no hubiera ido a la biblioteca se habría salvado de tremendo embrollo. Andrew tampoco debía desestimar su propia culpa: él fue el tonto que motivado por una especie de celos había corrido al lugar a interrumpir. Y qué decir del hecho de que él había besado a Frederick. Todo eso era en principio culpa suya. Pero, ¿Cuál había sido el interés por besar al chico? ¿Sólo demostrar al otro que le pertenecía o acaso quería ver si éste amaba al pobre de Frederick? En teoría era lo segundo pero iba acompañado en gran medida por lo primero. No había duda que Frederick Williams le pertenecía y que no lo quería acompañado con nadie. Era un pensamiento muy egoísta pero el verlo con una mujer, o peor, otro hombre, le habría hecho sentir enfadado. Ciertamente era un caso perdido.

Andrew comenzaba a considerarse a sí mismo como el típico hijo único mimado que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con todos y eso no le gustaba porque era consciente de que eso afectaba a sus seres queridos, más a Frederick que soportaba sus locuras y desvaríos. La mañana anterior le había chamuscado los vellos de la pierna con fuego de una lámpara y ahora estaba en la prisión de nuevo. Debía agradecer que Frederick no lo odiara cuando sí se lo merecía, concluyó al tiempo que abría la puerta hacia su casa. En ese momento Agatha bostezó cubriendo su boca con elegancia, sin duda era ella la mujer más educada que Andrew podría tener a su lado jamás.

-Lo siento... Es que quisiera recostarme. ¿Habría inconveniente si lo hago?

-Me parece bien que quieras descansar, pero no sé si podré permitírtelo ya que realmente quisiera un beso tuyo, o incluso más. Por cierto, ¿Has usado pantalones? He tenido la idea de verte con ropa de varón antes de hacer uso de tu cuerpo.

-Dice usted cosas extrañas, se expresa de forma singular pero me temo que no, nunca he usado uno. ¿Me presta un atuendo de varón? Me lo pondré enseguida para usted si es que desea, Andrew.

-Me gustaría de verdad.

-Es usted le gustos extraños...- dijo la mujer que no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. Debía ser tan extraña como su pareja medio fetichista.

La mujer se puso unas prendas de hombre que pertenecían a Frederick quien luego de la pesadilla había dejado ropa para no irse en pijama en una situación importante o peligrosa donde necesitara correr por las calles. Como las tallas del chico y de la mujer eran semejantes la ropa no le quedó suelta por lo que daba una buena impresión. Andrew se sorprendió de lo bien que podía lucir una mujer con pantalones. Se quedó mirando a Agatha unos minutos y se quitó el sombrero de copa para ponérselo, después le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y reinició el escrutinio. Ahora ella le parecía aún más guapa pues era la mezcla perfecta entre mujer débil y alguien con carácter. De haber tenido en ese instante una cámara fotográfica le habría tomado un retrato, pero como no la poseía la tomó por la cintura para atraerla al sofá. La mujer lo miraba fijamente y sin esa característica sonrisa pero Andrew vio en sus ojos que ella estaba preparada para lo que él quería hacerle a pesar de que habitualmente no se tocaban.

En primer lugar el hombre tomó las manos de la mujer; éstas eran frías, delgadas y pequeñas casi como si fueran a romperse. Las acercó a sus labios para besárselas. Se mantuvo en ello muchísimo tiempo hasta que ella fue quien decidió apoyarlas en su nuca para besarlo. La mujer nunca había sentido un beso de Andrew en el que él pusiera tanto ahínco pero no era estúpida para desconocer que eran las ropas lo que lo tenían tan excitado.

Lo estaba tanto que recorría el cuerpo femenino con ansiedad, como presa de un instinto que lo conducía a excitar a la mujer por medio de caricias en sus muslos suaves y sus hombros pequeños, muy distintos de los de Frederick a quien los vestidos de dama no le quedaban bien en parte por esas diferencias anatómicas. Para mal de Andrew, que parecía dispuesto a tomar a la mujer allí mismo, notó que no paraba de comparar a Agatha y a Frederick: aunque pensaba cosas malas del chico continuaba pendiente de él, salvo porque lo había dejado solo para poder acostarse con su prometida.

Ella y él ya habían tenido previos encuentros de connotación sexual a pesar de que aún no concretaban el acto por lo que muchas veces la mujer decía que tal vez tenía a alguien mejor y aunque estaba nerviosa e indecisa, si era deseo de Andrew, ella no iba a rechazar una penetración. No imaginó que algo tan simple como desabrochar unos pantalones le causaría una oleada de sensaciones en el cuerpo. Cuando su novio se los quitó sintió que los vestidos nunca podrían hacerla sentir igual así que se dejó llevar aún más, se irguió hacia Andrew y le arrebató la camisa para aferrarse a su espalda. Así, continuaron desvistiéndose hasta quedar completamente desnudos y las caricias se extremaran. Ya no era un simple roce de pieles, eran las manos de Andrew acariciando los pechos de ella y a su vez ella acariciaba su intimidad con cariño, aún sin experiencia al respecto.

En ella lo más natural y que no exigía conocimientos previos era su voz que escapaba más allá de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, y es que no podía soportar sus gemidos ante tan deseables caricias. El detective no se sentía muy distinto aunque expresaba mucho menos que la mujer. Lamía sus pechos con ansiedad, mordía su cuello, besaba su torso, pensaba que esos eran los gemidos de Frederick. Al verse pensando tonterías nuevamente puso más empeño en sus actos, mas cuando imaginó a su amigo siendo penetrado por él se sintió sin la necesidad de esforzarse: la sola fantasía lo había hecho desunir las piernas de Agatha y adentrarse en ella sin muestras superiores de cariño pues en adelante sólo ella lo besó. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Frederick si se enterara? Seguro que de la peor manera, por lo que tendría que ocultárselo para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Frederick despertó aún en la celda. No tenía a nadie más que a Andrew así que se mostró bastante preocupado porque él también le había dejado solo. Por unos segundos se preguntó si es que acaso los policías se habían llevado al hombre y al amanerado a otra prisión, sin embargo cuando un hombre le llevó el desayuno se enteró de que ambos se habían ido con sus respectivas prometidas. Aquello le pareció lo más injusto del mundo porque en un principio él sólo había ido a la biblioteca pública a obtener libros para realizar su investigación con otras referencias aparte de las que podía ofrecer la biblioteca de la facultad de derecho. Los otros dos, sin embargo, lo habían usado, uno para sus declaraciones inconsecuentes y el segundo por su tonta investigación. Siendo así, lo mejor era averiguar todo de una vez por todas para que él pudiera llevar una vida en paz, ¿Por qué no se lo permitían? Los dos tipos ya tenían sus vidas formadas así que tenían la obligación de dejarlo en paz. Al menos el amanerado porque con Andrew aún tenía asuntos pendientes y no precisamente amorosos. Le quería dar un puñetazo por idiota. También quería abandonarlo, mas eso tomaría más tiempo y sería después de humillarlo tanto como él lo había hecho. O un poco, le daba igual, no es que fuera su intención dejarlo sufriendo y además tenía poca capacidad para hacer sufrir a otros. Se sentía bastante estúpido por comportarse como un chico bueno y leal la mayoría de las veces.

A él lo trataban como juguete, nadie lo pensaba aparte de él mismo. ¡Hasta le daban comida rancia! Caprichoso como era con la comida sólo se bebió el té que le habían dado y se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia la ventana para ver el estado del cielo: estaba soleado pero sentía un poco de brisa fría. Lo bueno era que al menos tenía la chaqueta de Andrew y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. Aun así debía mantener la compostura, estar serio y concentrar su odio en el hombre. Tras pensar en todo lo malo que Andrew tenía se quedó mirando un poco más por la ventana hasta que lo liberaron un poco después del mediodía, entonces se dijo a sí mismo que debía ir a la biblioteca a buscar el trabajo completo que ninguno de los tres había salvado pero que la bibliotecaria sin duda debió conservar tras la limpieza matutina. Caminó rápidamente al lugar intentando concentrarse en el paisaje. A su alrededor no había nada muy importante: árboles y calles sucias, el tranvía, autos y hombres charlando. Ese no era su mundo, ¿pero cuál lo era? No era esa ciudad, no era Andrew ni la abogacía que en el fondo detestaba. No sabía cuál era su vocación y sólo sabía dar golpes y disparar su arma. Eso era útil pero sin casos que resolver no le servía de nada. En cambio en una guerra podría hacer mucho. Esperaba una como la de 1918, allí se moriría feliz, soltero y... Y casto. Para alguien enamorado no era gracia morir sin entregar el cuerpo al ser de su devoción. O al menos recibir la aceptación.

Al llegar a la biblioteca volvió a intentar quitarse sus ideas de la cabeza y se dedicó a hablar con la mujer que atendía el lugar. Así recibió dos noticias: el amanerado tenía el trabajo y él estaba despedido sin opciones de replicar. Para Frederick el dinero que ganaba con ese trabajo era vital para pagar la habitación donde dormía así como sus gastos de comida. ¿Y qué diría su madre que con tanto esfuerzo le costeaba la universidad? Ella trabajaba a diario mientras que él se daba el "gusto" de ser despedido. Tras despedirse de la señora con amabilidad pues ella no tenía culpa de nada salió para ir a casa de Andrew para hablar con él esperando que le diera una solución.

Andrew se había quedado acostado con la mujer hasta un poco antes de que el sol estuviera en su punto de máximo esplendor pero por entonces decidió bañarse, vestirse y hacer una llamada a la madre de Agatha para mentirle diciéndole que ella había ido a visitarlo muy temprano, así no se preocuparía. Por la hora, no era muy apropiado preparar el desayuno, no obstante, su prometida insistió y le preparó unas tostadas con mermelada y un café de muy intenso sabor. Cuando Frederick entró a la casa la pareja desayunaba junta y hablaban sobre la manera de ir a sacarlo de la comisaría.

-Buenas tardes…- dijo Andrew al verlo.

-Justamente hablábamos de usted, Frederick. Queríamos ir a la comisaría a convencer al jefe de turno para que lo sacara de allí porque no tenía justificación para detenerlos… Pensé que como abogado usted podría defenderse muy bien también, y al parecer lo logró solo. Siéntese, le serviré un café – continuó Agatha que era mucho más amable que Andrew.

-Gracias…- dijo el chico y se sentó en el sofá.

En cuanto probó el café notó el buen sabor de los granos reales y debió asumir que la mujer al menos servía para ese tipo de labores. Se quedó bebiendo el café y sirviéndose de las tostadas que ella le ofrecía. Estaban tan deliciosas que no sabía si era por la buena mano de la mujer o porque la comida de la comisaría era muy mala y él estaba hambriento, de todas formas no manifestó opinión alguna porque quería hablar en privado con Andrew. Ese día ni siquiera estaba para molestar a la mujer acusándola de algún crimen cualquiera.

-Andrew, tal vez deba retirarme…- comprendió ella.

-Espérame en mi alcoba, no será una charla prolongada.

La mujer obedeció tras sonreírle y entró a la habitación contigua. Andrew entonces se sentó en el mismo sofá que Frederick y alargó el brazo para acariciarle el cabello ya que obviamente sabía que él se hallaba deprimido. El chico le entregó la chaqueta que llevaba entre sus brazos y suspiró mientras pensaba si debía darle un puñetazo o un abrazo. Se hizo el silencio. Andrew le miraba con esos ojos brillantes y hermosos, incongruentes e impredecibles, misteriosos y tan bellos que Frederick no podía evitar mirar y continuaron manteniéndose en silencio hasta que el chico por fin cedió ante sus sentimientos y apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Andrew sin que él llegara a abrazarlo.

-Me han despedido de la biblioteca. Con el dinero de la pastelería no puedo mantenerme en la pensión donde estoy y no encontré ningún trabajo en el que me permitieran estar las tardes del martes y del jueves. Todos exigen tiempo completo… Y en la pastelería no quisieron que trabajara más porque no les conviene, tampoco tienen tanto dinero para pagar otro sueldo completo.

-¿Por qué estás triste? – preguntó Andrew.

Quizá Andrew era tonto, pero no podía pasarse tanto como en ese instante. ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿No era eso bastante obvio? Lo habían despedido y realmente había buscado trabajos mientras caminaba a su casa, de hecho debía irse pronto a continuar buscando otro y realizar la investigación sobre el tipo loco que los estaba vigilando para así eliminar una de sus preocupaciones. ¿Y qué decir de lo triste que se sentía debido a la humillación que siempre le hacían pasar? ¿O que le dijeran que como persona era una decepción? ¿Además no tenía derecho a sentirse triste cuando a simple vista se notaba que la prometida de Andrew había pasado la noche en casa? Era obvio, ¿Por qué Andrew lo preguntaba entonces?

-Ven a vivir conmigo… Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo los dos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

Frederick apretó los ojos y escondió la cabeza en el pecho del hombre – Eres desconsiderado… ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿No piensas en cómo me siento yo? ¡¿Acaso te parezco un tonto con el que puedes jugar así como así?! Andrew… Voy a dejar de comportarme como un tonto, no quiero quererte porque no te das cuenta de lo mal que lo paso, además no me quieres y te aprovechas de lo que siento para hacer lo que se te da la gana. Pero yo tengo mi dignidad.

-Lo entiendo… vas a dormir en el sofá…- le sonrió.

Andrew no sabía por qué, pero sintió que esa sonrisa era realmente forzada. Durante la noche había descubierto que sus sentimientos por Agatha y por Frederick eran muy parecidos por lo que le parecía inconcebible perder a uno de los dos. Sin embargo, era cierto que a Frederick lo despreciaba por ser varón, y más que eso, porque ante la gente una relación entre dos hombres estaba muy mal vista. Pero ya era muy tarde para negarlo: Andrew sentía deseo por Frederick así como por Agatha. En ese momento, tomó al chico por las mejillas y se acercó para besarlo, no obstante él le recordó la presencia de la mujer, se apartó e intentó beber café, aunque ya no le quedaba ninguna gota.

-Te ahorrarás mucho dinero si dejas de pagar esa pensión…- dijo Andrew al fin – Desde un principio debiste venir a vivir conmigo, aquí hay espacio de sobra y aunque el departamento es viejo no deja de ser mío.

-¿Cómo piensas casarte con una señorita de buena familia teniendo tan pocos bienes?

-Mis padres deben tenerlos… por ahí… de todas formas, Agatha y yo nos queremos el uno al otro y no tiene inconvenientes con mi casa. En ella se siente cómoda… y a ti te aprecia mucho, no le molestarías nunca.

-Qué ingrato…-

-Más ingrato sería que te dejara solo en la calle. Siendo mi amigo, ¿cómo podría abandonarte? Es decir, no dejas de ser parte fundamental de mi vida. Ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente y nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Yo estoy solo…- susurró Frederick mientras se separaba – Tengo cosas que hacer ahora… Nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y Andrew se quedó con la mano estirada en la misma posición en que antes estaba la cabeza de Frederick. Era cierto, no tenía que mentirse a sí mismo cuando la verdad era clara: Frederick estaba solo porque él no era ningún apoyo conveniente. Siempre le causaba problemas, lo dejaba a un lado y no se preocupaba más que como si fuera su objeto. Lo mejor para el chico era desligarse de él y buscarse a alguien que sí lo amara.

Durante la noche, Frederick regresó a la casa de Andrew acompañado de Will el amanerado. Ambos cargaban con cajas y maletas, aunque Will parecía mucho más débil ante el peso de las cosas y eso que Frederick tenía mucho más sobre sus hombros. Eran más cosas de las que Andrew imaginaba y no porque su compañero tuviera mucha ropa sino que se debía a la gran cantidad de libros que reunía, bien porque él le había inculcado la lectura o porque la misma abogacía lo obligaba a estudiar y comprarse muchísimos libros que la biblioteca no tenía. En total, parecía haber unas tres cajas repletas de viejos tomos, entre ellos algunos que le resultaban bastante interesantes y que sin duda le quitaría para leerlos él mismo. Claro que no lo manifestó directamente y tampoco se movió para ayudar hasta que Frederick le gritó pues hasta entonces estaba de brazos cruzados mirando atentamente el engorroso procedimiento.

En su dormitorio no cabía todo así que debió apilar muchos libros sobre su escritorio ya desordenado lo que le daba la apariencia de un amante soberbio de los libros, casi obsesivo. Otras cajas fueron apiladas en su habitación, justo debajo de la cama para que no restaran espacio y la ropa fue guardada en el armario del hombre.La ropa se diferenciaba porque Frederick era mucho más ordenado con ella – de hecho, la tenía toda arrugada – mientras que Andrew tenía su ropa doblada y en colgadores, además, la tendencia del chico era usar ropa más oscura a pesar de que sus lazos, los ascot y las corbatas eran más coloridas para compensar las prendas viejas y desaliñadas, a todas luces heredadas. Por el contrario, Andrew tenía corbatas de tonos neutros, en poca cantidad porque en su casa no las necesitaba y salía realmente poco – aun cuando le gustaba lucir perfecto en el exterior.También los zapatos se diferenciaban porque Andrew calzaba tallas mayores y estaban más cuidados que los de su amigo que no tenía más de dos pares.

Mientras Andrew y Frederick ordenaban, Will esperó sentado en el sofá. Él ya había cumplido su parte de llevar las cosas por las calles así que no se veía en la obligación de ayudar a guardar nada, por eso descansaba desinteresadamente. Cuando se paró sólo lo hizo para prepararse un té y probar unos pastelillos hechos por Agatha para que su prometido comiera durante la hora del té.

-No te comas eso, son míos…- se quejó Andrew al verlo – Mi prometida los preparó para mí, no para semejante sujeto… ¿Y se puede saber por qué continúas en mi casa? Ya has ayudado a mi amigo.

-De semejante sujeto no tengo nada… Soy un hombre educado y recatado, pero me dio hambre en el camino debido a la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que me tomó llevar todas estas cosas. Tampoco es mi culpa que sean exhibidos sobre esta suerte de mesa.

Era un mocoso con ricitos de oro y mejillas sonrosadas, demasiado alto y delgado. Para él era un sujeto sin clase, no un hombre digno de llamarse tal y tener una novia que vestía a la última moda. Su amigo interrumpió.

-¡Andrew! ¡Este idiota dice que nos ayudará! – Frederick lanzó la caja que llevaba sobre la cama de su amigo y lo empujó hacia la sala - ¡Dice que podría tener pistas del sujeto que nos vigila!

Como hasta entonces Frederick casi no había hablado cuando lo hizo Andrew notó de inmediato un tono distinto que hablaba de la distancia que intentaba tomar con él, como si estuviera feliz y no le interesara el amor que días atrás tanto proclamaba. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto mas no emitió opinión alguna y siguió escuchando, o al menos hizo el intento. Cada vez que miraba a los dos chicos hablar lo único que hacía era observarlos y pensar en cualquier otra cosa aleatoria que involucrara a Frederick y la distancia que los separaba. ¿Qué tonterías eran esas? Si lo amaba debía afrontarlo. No, alguien los vigilaba y podían ir a prisión muchos años si es que no los enviaban a una terapia psiquiátrica. No obstante, Andrew sabía que esa distancia había sido causada por él mismo pues siempre rechazaba al joven, además era él el indeciso; Frederick ya estaba decidido a amar.

-Este hombre no escucha…- dijo de pronto Will.

-Estoy escuchando, continúa…-

-Ya terminó. ¿Por qué estás desconcentrado? Voy a ordenar, no te preocupes por eso…- Frederick sonrió para sí mismo y apoyó una mano en su cintura mientras tomaba una lupa para mirar por la ventana – Si él me ayuda en la investigación podremos reconocer más rápido al sujeto ese… ¿No lo crees?

-Pues sí…-

Ahora Frederick jugaba al detective con aquel sujeto de definida tendencia homosexual. No correspondía que fuera con su compañero de clases sino con él pero entendía que el joven quisiera hacer nuevas amistades luego de su declaración y él no podía intervenir al respecto. Las decisiones se hacían para ser cumplidas, casi como las promesas salvo porque esas últimas no podían cumplirse casi nunca. ¿Había él prometido algo en alguna ocasión? No podía recordarlo y esperaba que no porque habría sido una promesa rota. A su edad ese tipo de cosas se olvidaban: hacer una promesa era sencillo pero mantenerla era algo distinto así como era muy sencillo de recordar por la persona a la que había sido dirigida, casi hasta romperle el corazón. ¿Había hecho con Frederick la promesa de ser detectives? Había olvidado las palabras exactas de esos viejos días. Era lo normal, casi nadie recordaba lo dicho cinco años atrás.

-Es decir… dado que este sujeto estuvo presente el día en que nos espiaron, crees que podrían encontrarlo si van juntos de nuevo a las galerías. Pero la búsqueda deberá ser más exhaustiva, ¿Está bien? – dijo al fin Andrew.

-Como digas, Andrew… al primer sospechoso que encuentre le daré un tiro…-

-De todas formas, si me preguntan ahora, vi mucha gente pasar y nadie se detuvo. Puede servir aún… tal vez antes o luego de que me fuera se asomó por la puerta a mirarlos, no sé…- continuó Will.

-No confío en ti…- dijo directamente el detective y se encerró en su habitación.

Por supuesto Frederick aceptó la ayuda de su compañero pues sería de más utilidad que estar de brazos cruzados así que esa misma noche acompañarlo. Esa vez decidió sí usar ropa de mujer, le importaba poco ahora que estaba con los vellos de las piernas chamuscados. Rápidamente salió de la casa con ropas ocultas entre las suyas y las de su amigo de la universidad por quien aún sentía rencor, se metieron a un edificio al azar y allí Frederick se ocultó en un ascensor para vestirse. Usó un vestido gris proporcionado por Will, medias y zapatos de tacón así como una chaqueta, un sombrero y maquillaje que el amanerado escondía. De dónde habría sacado esos artículos poco le importaba, pero dudaba que pertenecieran a su prometida porque según recordaba, esa mujer era más alta que él. Tampoco podía asegurarlo dado que casi no prestaba atención. ¿Cómo podía llamarse ayudante de detective con esa tan mala calidad? Debía preocuparse más de los detalles.

En esa obsesión por conseguir todos los detalles posibles, Frederick salió del ascensor vestido como una completa dama. Con la ropa apropiada sí lucía como una, no como en el intento anterior donde parecía un espantapájaros, además, al lado de Will se veía bien. Imaginó que la mujer que tenía al lado salía con él para lucirse más que por amor pues cualquiera habría destacado al lado de alguien como él que no era ni feo ni bonito.

-Me gusta cómo te ves… Ahora escucha, tacón, punta, tacón, punta. Esa es la clave para caminar.

-Tonterías, no me mires tanto…-

De noche el barrio bohemio no se parecía a como era durante el día. Si bien varias galerías estaban cerradas, en especial las más importantes, había decenas de bares abiertos donde se percibían los ritmos del Charleston y del jazz. En el interior de esos bares tampoco faltaban las personas que se animaban a bailar, cantar una canción o interpretarla con el instrumento musical que tuvieran a la mano. En la calle iluminada por los faroles de luz eléctrica había una pareja bailando, un mimo y un músico que se lucía con su saxo además de varios transeúntes de los cuales algunos reconocieron a Will y se quedaban hablando con él. Uno que otro comparó a Frederick con la otra mujer que Will tenía por prometida y algunos lo consideraron mejor partido basándose en lo sumiso que el chico se comportaba, nada parecido a la prometida del amanerado que en ese barrio destacaba como una estrella - y a Frederick le constaba que su compañero era conocido gracias a ella. Afortunadamente, esas personas con las que se detenían a hablar eran todas conocedoras del arte moderno por lo que al dar la descripción del cuadro en base a lo dicho por el hombre de la galería nombraron a unos cuantos artistas que podrían ser útiles y ante la ausencia de papel para anotar, Frederick memorizó todos los nombres con gran habilidad. Sin embargo, sólo le pareció hallar un dato importante. Uno de los encuestados había dicho: "Si dices que vio la imagen una vez será que tiene memoria fotográfica". Esa era la pista más valiosa de todas. La memoria fotográfica era una capacidad que casi nadie tenía así que Frederick podría redirigir la búsqueda hacia personas con ese talento. Al menos era un avance.

Después de obtener tan importante dato, él y Will entraron a un bar a beber algo antes de continuar la investigación. El amanerado pidió un whisky pero el otro chico, que no era muy dado a la bebida, pidió vino blanco, además así no desluciría como mujer. Mientras estaban en el bar Frederick tarareaba todas las canciones incluyendo las que originalmente eran cantadas por mujeres. Will sólo sonrió encantado por su voz.

-¿Te gusta cantar?

-Nunca lo he hecho. Si me sé todas las canciones es por pura coincidencia, ni siquiera había venido aquí a beber...- respondió Frederick con pesar y suavizando al máximo la voz. Cuando lo hacía ésta se tornaba melancólica como si el recuerdo de la música fuera malo, aun así era la voz con un timbre agradable como el de una mujer hogareña, por eso Will ni se había inmutado por la comparación con su novia que tenía una voz más grave por culpa del tabaco.

-Bueno... Me gusta tu voz. Serías buen actor supongo...- tras sonreírle para animarlo dirigió la vista hacia un cuadro. Éste era completamente blanco.

El cuadro blanco no habría sido tan sorprendente de no ser porque estaba compuesto por piezas de rompecabezas. Cuando Frederick lo vio se quedó pensando en ello: las personas armaban puzzles guiándose por los colores.

Sin embargo, ¿Quién iba a armar algo así sólo por la forma de las piezas? Era una idea descabellada. El ayudante del detective se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir con el dueño del lugar para preguntar por la procedencia del cuadro, no obstante en ese instante alguien susurró anunciando la presencia cercana de la policía local que hacía sus rondas. Frederick supuso una nueva amenaza por lo que avanzó al escenario, tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar la melodía que iniciaba. Se llamaba _We almost had it all_. Le pareció que el título le quedaba bastante bien.

Will el amanerado escuchó con atención la voz de su compañero a quien consideraba a alguien digno de amar pero sin talento alguno en ningún arte. Había dicho que le quedaba la actuación pero al verlo en el escenario descubrió que esa mínima capacidad sumada al talento de su voz conformaban a todo un cantante. Más aún, era un buen intérprete de esa triste canción que ya era hasta nostálgica. El aura del lugar se condensó en un mundo frío que lloraba la separación de quienes ni siquiera se habían unido. Nadie podía hablar pensando en sus propios amores olvidados, aquellos que habían dejado cicatrices en sus corazones, así de triste y patética era la canción, casi igual que el corazón de Frederick que con un último alargue de una nota musical apartó el rostro del micrófono y se alejó del escenario. La mujer que allí había cantado jamás regresaría a ese lugar. Al menos, la guardia de Scotland Yard se marchó distraída.

Más allá del asunto de Scotland Yard, Frederick logró captar la atención del dueño del lugar sin necesidad de hacer un escándalo. Éste empezó pidiéndole un autógrafo y a preguntarle por su carrera musical sin darse cuenta como los demás que estaba frente a un hombre disfrazado. Frederick no sabía que decir así que inventó que estaba de paso en esa ciudad y que se iría a Londres pronto. Después abordó el asunto del cuadro.

-¿Dónde lo conseguí? Me lo compré en una pequeña galería. El dueño dijo que él mismo lo había armado pero yo no le creí, pensé que simplemente era una pieza de madera cortada y sin desarmar, o sea que fue puesto directamente como un cuadro sin haberlo tocado ni una sola vez. ¡No se imaginará la sorpresa que me llevé cuando el hombre desarmó una parte y empezó a armarlo como si supiera de memoria la posición de cada pieza! Fue tan sorprendente que lo compré de inmediato y nunca pude desarmarlo. Ninguno de mis conocidos puede.

-¿Y sabe dónde vive esa persona? - preguntó Frederick.

-Te entregaré la dirección de la galería y el mismo cuadro si trabajas para mí. Te daré un sueldo incluso.

Era una buena oferta que Frederick no debía rechazar mas declinó de ella puesto que iba vestido de mujer. Se dijo a sí mismo que volvería a ese bar a cantar como hombre pero con la misma voz para recibir la oferta nuevamente y así poder aceptarla, de todas formas, era tan tonto que nunca se resfriaba y casi siempre estaba sano del estómago, por lo que la oferta le parecía perfecta, podría trabajar todos los días sin enfermarse. Aun así, aprovechando la ocasión, aceptó cantar toda la noche.

Cuando Andrew llegó al bar siguiendo a Frederick con intenciones de vigilarlo y protegerlo éste cantaba _It´s time to say goodbye_. La impresión del hombre al escuchar esa melodía fue inmensa: sintió que debía amar aquel corazón destrozado por sus propias manos. Olvidó por completo la investigación mientras que del bar la figura de un hombre con gabardina y sombrero escapaba casi oculto de la figura de los tres que lo buscaban. Ya imaginaba que estaba a un paso de ser encontrado.


End file.
